An eternal love for an eternal life
by carlotaaa
Summary: ¿Será capaz el amor de Emmett y Rosalie de sobrevivir a la eternidad? ¿incluso si la eternidad se acabara de inmediato? El amor es fuerte, pero no si una nueva vampira con nuevo don trunca sus vidas. Viviran amor, desengaños y traiciones,
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Él.

Siempre es él el que consigue que me ponga nerviosa, el que consigue que me tiemblen las piernas cuando me dice cosas bonitas, el que consigue que me sienta mejor en los momentos de bajón, el que consigue que sienta que me ruborizo aunque no pueda, es ese sentimiento el que hace que pueda seguir adelante, el que me ayuda a sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de bestias típicas de la fantasía. Sin embargo suena un poco atípico que yo diga esto, ya que soy una de ellas, una de las peores, de las que hace que te sientas sin fuerzas para seguir adelante, de esas por las que dejarías todo i te arrastrarías para conseguir que te dedique el mínimo de su atención. Pero yo no me siento desagradecida por esta segunda oportunidad que me dio mi magnifico padre adoptivo, pero tal vez hubiera preferido seguir con mi vida de humana, seguir siendo el centro de atención por mucho que se conocieran todas esas horribles cosas que me hicieron. Me estremecí al recordar todo eso, no me atrevo ni siquiera a decir su nombre, ahora me produce más dolor que nunca el saber que ahora si voy a desaparecer para siempre.

Emmett me apretó la mano aun más fuerte, el notaba mi tensión frente a aquel aquelarre tan descomunal como era el de los Voulturis. Y si, seguíamos frente a ellos esperando a que atacaran, pero por alguna razón no lo hacían, algo les detenía quietos, impasibles, parecían estatuas. De pronto Aro que es el que lleva la capa de un negro más oscuro i que al mismo tiempo está en el medio, se gira, después uno a uno formando una escalera se van girando. Todos empezaron a correr a la misma velocidad, no había ninguno que fuera más rápido ni ninguno que fuera más lento. Cuando desparecieron por la lejanía del bosque solté la mano de Emmett i me senté en el suelo, pensé que quizás eso no fuera bueno para mis tejanos nuevos pero me daba igual, ahora todo había acabado, estábamos vivos, no me lo creía, era imposible que todos hubiéramos salido vivos, pero si era verdad estábamos vivitos y coleando, sonreí ante esa idea y Emmett se arrodilló a mi lado para besarme con ternura y a la vez pasión. Sentí ese beso como si fuera el principio de algo, algo sinceramente bueno.


	2. El comienzo

1. El comienzo

Emmett me cogió del suelo, para que no tuviera que andar, me acurrucó en su perfecto y musculoso pecho, yo apoye la cabeza en su pectoral pero sin despeinarme, hoy me habían salido unos rizos perfectos con el rizador.

Comenzó a correr hacia la casa, le pegue un puñetazo en el pecho para que corriera más despacio, me sentía como mareada por mucho que fuera imposible, quizá solamente tuviera sed o incluso estuviera en estado de shock por todo lo que acabamos de pasar, pero no lo sé, sea lo que sea no quiero averiguarlo, ahora mismo no quiero abandonar a Emmett, no quiero dejarlo solo, antes he sentido como que me iban a separar de él, que no le volvería a ver jamás y eso es algo que no soportaría.

-Emmett, te quiero- dije con voz débil, ahora me sentía como una humana frágil, como algo que se pudiera romper con simplemente un cuarto de mi fuerza de vampira.

-Yo también te quiero- Y me beso la frente- ¿quieres que vayamos a cazar?

-No, está bien así, no quiero dejarte solo.

-Yo voy contigo- me dijo- no voy a dejarte por nada del mundo.- Me dejo en el suelo con cuidado y yo me puse de pie, con mis tacones de tiras cruzadas tocando la dura hierba del suelo.

Empezamos a correr, intentando captar algún olor de algún animal que estuviera cercano, pero nada, parecía como si hubiesen huido, como si hubiesen detectado la llegada de los Voulturis pero tampoco les iba a afectar, ellos cazaban personas no animales. Pere en seco, advirtiendo a Emmett para que viniera a mi lado, había captado un olor de un puma cercano, además podía escucharlo, Emmett me miró sonriendo.

-Caza en pareja- dijo, estaba tan mono cuando se ponia juguetón.

Corrí detrás de él intentado alcanzarle para poder atrapar al puma mucho antes pero es imposible, Emmett es muy rápido además de fuerte, se apartó a un lado para dejarme pasar pero yo no acepte su invitación, quería ganarme ese puma con mi esfuerzo, ante mi rechazo Emmett sonrió y corrió mas, al ver esto decidí quitarme los zapatos y tirarlos al lado de un árbol para luego volver a por ellos, ahora era más libre, libre de ataduras, de compromisos por que ahora no tenia que preocuparme por unos zapatos que Alice había comprado especialmente para mí y la verdad es que eran bonitos, pensé en quedármelos, ocultárselos a Alice para que no me los tirara a la basura pero eso es imposible, esta siempre al acecho, sus visiones no fallan. Correría peligro si intentara hacer eso.

A lo lejos vi el puma, Emmett se encontraba a menos de diez metros de él, tenía que conseguir acortar distancia para poder llegar antes, decidí coger un atajo, dar una vuelta para poder sorprender al puma por detrás, así si Emmett veía que no le seguía quizá pararía y yo llegaría antes, efectivamente mi plan funciono, Emmett no captó mi rastro ni tampoco me oyó, ya me encontraba en el mismo árbol en el que el puma se había subido para alimentase el también. De un salto conseguí subir a la rama, poco a poco poniendo un pie detrás del otro como si estuviera desfilando, iba avanzando por la rama hasta llegar a la cola del puma, la cual cogí para retenerlo, fui avanzando conforme ponia una mano delante de la otra, hasta llegar al final, le puse una mano encima y la otra en el costado, estaba segura de que ahí ya no se me iba a escapar, me use encima del puma para hincarle los dientes, pero el puma pedio el equilibro y cayó al suelo conmigo encima, ya esta lo tenía agarrado de pies y manos, puse la cabeza en posición e hinque los dientes con fuerza haciéndole en la yugular un gran agujero para que saliera más sangre. Empecé a tragar sin pausa. El puma quedo seco, sin una gota de sangre en todo el cuerpo, lo deje tal y como Emmett deja a los osos pardos. Lo cual hizo preguntarme que donde estaba, normalmente no desaparece así como así, hemos hecho muchas veces ese tipo de caza y siempre que yo me escabullía, él me buscaba, pero esta vez algo había cambiado, algo había hecho que Emmett no viniera, quizá había encontrado un oso pardo aunque fuera muy poco probable, porque él casi había acabado con la especie aquí en Froks.

Retrocedí hacia atrás para ir a buscar mis zapatos, seguían en el mismo árbol donde los tire, me los puse de nuevo. El móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, Alice ponia en la pantalla.

-Hola!

-¿Dónde estáis?- me preguntó Alice preocupada, creí que ella lo habría visto pero parece que no.

-Estábamos de caza, Emmett y yo estábamos sedientos.- en realidad estaba yo sola, Emmett se había esfumado- Mira Alice en teoría, tendría que estar con Emmett pero, no sé donde se ha metido, íbamos hacia un puma, pero cuando yo cogí un atajo para ir a cazarlo, él desapareció. Y no sé donde está.

-Bien- dijo y colgó, es palabra sonó rara, en tono de preocupación, pero ahora no podía entretenerme, debía buscar a Emmett. Fui hacia el lugar donde él había desparecido y empecé a seguir su rastro, con a increíble mala suerte de que en ese momento me cayó una gota de agua en el pelo, acto seguido empieza diluviar, su rastro enseguida se borra, ya no lo huelo y no me queda otra que ir a casa y esperar a que vuelva. En ese momento me invadió al duda más profunda, ¿Y si me ha dejado?, imposible, el no lo haría así como así, se despediría de nosotros y rompería conmigo mucho antes, aunque sepa que yo le quiero con locura y que él no puede irse porque si no yo no viviría por mucho que fuera inmortal.

Corrí hacia casa mojándome cada vez más pero no me importaba, que raro que yo dijese eso, en realidad si me importaba, porque mis rizos quedarían mojados y los zapatos ya los poda tirar, porque la tierra se estaba haciendo barro y yo la estaba pisando con esos zapatos carísimos, bueno y no hablemos de la ropa, en cuanto Alice y Esme me vean entrar por la puerta, Alice me arrancaría la ropa y Esme se per ocuparía por mí y me traería toallas para que pudiera secarme.

Llegue a la puerta, no me atrevía a entrar, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa y yo era la más afectada. La puerta principal se abre lentamente, me habían escuchado, sale Jasper el primero, no sé qué decirle, incluso tampoco sé qué hacer. Alice sale corriendo, apartando a Jasper de un manotazo, me abraza y me coge de la mano invitándome a entrar. Él no estaba en casa tampoco, pero intuía que volvería, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, creo.


	3. Explicaciones

2. Explicaciones

Y me sentía sola, más bien estaba sola, todavía no había vuelto y ya habían pasado dos días, es muy raro, él no haría nada parecido en la vida. Sin embargo tampoco se pudo hacer daño, somos vampiros nadie que sea humano nos puede hacer daño y los lobos ahora están de nuestra parte.

¡Malditos chuchos!, nuestra casa huele a rancio todo el día por su culpa, ni Esme puede combatir ese olor, anda todo el día poniendo ambientador. Sam y su manada también se han unido a la de Jacob, parece que les ha gustado vivir en nuestra casa, claro como aquí tienen camas y comida a jornada completa, la pobre Bella se pasa la noche y el día cocinando, porque es la única que se acuerda de cómo hacerlo, hace platos inmensos de pasta que ni Reneesme se digna a probar, tiene miedo que algún chucho mugriento le diga algo.

La silla en la que me sentaba cada vez era más pequeña, o me lo parecía a mí. Esta se movía más de la cuenta, hasta que oí un crack y seguidamente caí al suelo de culo. La fuerza de mi preocupación había hecho que agarrara la silla con más fuerza de lo habitual. Me levanté, todos me miraban, Alice la que más, Edward me examinaba, mejor dicho se estaba metiendo en mi cabeza.

"Hola Edward" pensé, estaba claro que ahora no necesitaba su ayuda. "Lo siento, ¿sabes si Alice ha visto algo que pueda ocurrir recientemente con Emmett?" Edward baja la mirada, está claro que sí. Pero no me lo va a decir. Quizá sea algo bueno, o quizá malo, pero yo apuesto por lo malo, porque si hubiera sido bueno ya me lo hubieran dicho. "Por favor Edward, convence a Alice para que me lo diga, sea lo que sea quiero saberlo".

-Alice, podemos hablar- Edward se levanta despacio, seguido de Alice que es un pelín más rápida que él. Salen fuera y se adentran en el bosque para que nadie les oiga.

Renesmee salta de los brazos de Bella para acudir a mí con su encanto natural de humana hechizado con un toque de vampira, la única humana en esta casa ahora mismo es ella y sus mejillas rojizas aumentan de color cada vez que quiere mostrarte algo con su extraño don.

Dos segundos más tarde ya estaba a mi lado, con el solo roce de su mano en la mía, me aparece un recuerdo, demasiado bonito como para ser recordado, aún así ella lo recuerda y me lo muestra.

Una tarde de invierno, en la que la nieve empezaba a caer del cielo encapotado por una nube gris y grande, ella y Emmett corriendo por la verde pradera que empezaba a cubrirse del resbaladizo hielo típico de un invierno aquí en Forks. Buscaban algún tipo de animal raro para poder cazar, supongo que imposible de cazar aquí ya que no suelen visitarnos ningún animal raro.

Renesmee iba delante de él, había olido un alce y no se lo quería decir a Emmett, él todavía no lo había olido. Emmett cogió a Reneesme por la cintura y la levantó por él aire poniéndosela en la espalda, ella se reía y Emmett daba vueltas cada vez más rápido.

-Te gusto esa tarde ¿eh?- movió la cabeza adelante y atrás sonriendo. Le revolví el pelo, sus rizos seguían creciendo y creciendo sin parar, todavía no habíamos conseguido que se los cortara, tampoco le quedarían bien los rizos cortos.

Cogí a Renesmee para sentarla en mi regazo, había crecido desde la última vez que la tuve sentada encima de mí, pero da igual, siempre será la pequeña y dulce Renesmee.

En ese mismo instante, llegaban Alice y Edward, estaban empapados por la lluvia. Vi la cara de Edward, era de preocupación, la de Alice más bien de indignación, supongo que la discusión la había ganado Edward, así que si me lo iban a contar.

Esme apareció a mi lado, me paso el brazo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia si abrazándome fuerte. Bella se sentó a mi otro lado, aunque ella no me cogió ni la mano, era evidente que estaba preocupada pero no tenía la suficiente confianza como para tocarme. Yo le cogí la mano, necesitaba todo el apoyo por mucho que a esa persona no le cayese bien, se supone que ahora era mi momento, me debían dedicar toda la atención posible.

-Rose, esto no te va a gustar.- dijo Alice, ella estaba totalmente en contra de esta decisión.

-Da igual, se supone que no va a volver, ¿Qué más da?-Mentí, a mi sí que me importa y también quiero que vuelva.

- Esto es algo que debéis saber todos, tu Carlisle juegas un papel importante en esto.- Carlisle se sentó en el brazo del sofá, al lado de Bella, frunciendo el ceño para así poner más atención.

-Bien, esto no es algo que sea fácil de decir, ya que la decisión que ha tomado tiene sus propios motivos y no sabemos cuáles son- Prosiguió Edward, a veces me asombra lo formal y correcto que es para estos casos.

-Después de que tu cogieras ese atajo Rosalie, él captó el olor de una humana, un olor bastante dulce, sabes que Emmett no es de los que se rinde tan fácilmente. Siguió ese rastro sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, encontró a la humana, estaba aturdida y pérdida en el bosque. Se había caído y tenía un corte bastante grande en la rodilla, de él emanaba mucha sangre. Emmett le ofreció su hospitalidad y ella aceptó, dejo que Emmett le curara y le pusiera una venda hecha con su camiseta. Él pensaba que podría hacerlo, pero perdió el control y mordió a la humana pero en vez de chuparle la sangre, la convirtió.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Esto que acababa de decir Alice no podía ser verdad, Emmett no era de los que iba transformando a diestro y siniestro.

-No es posible.

-Rosalie, eso es lo que ha visto Alice y además con mucha claridad.

-P...Pero si él no sabe como transformar a la gente.

-Ahora ya si, tenemos que encontrarlos y prevenir a la chica es, quizá podamos aceptarla en nuestra familia.- Todos miramos a Carlisle con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me parece bien- Por primera vez Jasper le llevaba la contraria a toda la familia. Esme miró a Jasper aceptando la idea de Carlisle.

Alice y Edward intercambiaron una mirada larga, es como si Alice le estuviera diciendo algo mentalmente a Edward. Seguidamente él asiente. Corren los dos juntos hacia el centro de la casa donde se encuentra toda la multitud.

Bella se dispone a dejar el sitio que hay a mi lado pero yo soy más rápida y la agarro fuerte de la mano para que se vuelva a sentar.

-Bella sé que hay algo más que no me quieren contar.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, si hubiera algo más ¿No crees que te lo hubieran dicho?

-Hazme caso, ahí hay algo.- Estaba tan segura como de que yo soy rubia natural.- Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero es que necesito saberlo, estoy muy preocupada. Oye ¿tú podrías averiguar qué es lo que no me quieren contar?

Bella me mira y después le echa un vistazo rápido a Edward. Él la mira y le sonríe, Bella le devuelve la sonrisa. Suspira.

-Está bien, pero no te prometo nada. Lo intentare, pero si Edward no quiere decírmelo, yo no le voy a obligar.

- Gracias- La miro con cara de preocupación y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Las dos juntas, como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida, nos unimos a los demás. Ellos están preparando una expedición en busca de mi marido y de esa chica misteriosa. Pretenden que salgamos hoy en busca de ellos. Posiblemente se hallan refugiado en una cueva mientras termina la transformación de la chica.

¿Y si a Emmett ahora le gusta esa chica? ¿Y si se enamora de ella? ¿Y si me deja?

No pienses ahora en esto Rosalie, seguro que no es nada, es una simple amiga la cual huele mejor que bien.


	4. Uno más

3. Uno más

Yo estaba decidida a participar en esa expedición, quería saber de primera mano lo que había pasado, si toda la historia de Emmett era verdad, quería ver cómo era esa chica, si era mejor que yo o incluso más guapa, ciertamente eso es imposible, yo era la vampira más bella que existía en esos momentos. Pero como todo reinado se acaba quizá yo también haya sido reemplazada por otro ángel. Alguien más bonita, preciosa y amable que yo.

Me puse unos zapatos planos, quería ir cómoda para ir a buscar a mi marido. Estaba todo preparado, en el mapa estaban marcadas con una cruz roja todas las cuevas que había en aquel bosque, rastrearemos una por una, buscaremos algún rastro de Emmett por si ha salido a cazar para la neófita.

-Bien, ¿estáis todos?- dijo Carlisle, él tiene un plan para poder rastrear el bosque lo antes posible.-Pues nos vamos.

Salimos al porche, allí Carlisle nos dio la instrucciones.

-El rastreo consistirá, en peinar todo el bosque por parejas.- Fulminé a Carlisle con la mirada, lo que acababa de decir me dolió, yo tendría que ir sola, éramos impares sin Emmett.- Cualquier rastro o indicio de que Emmett haya pasado por ahí debe ser comunicado. Bien Rosalie tu puedes ir con Jasper y Alice.

Perfecto, ahora podría saber toda la verdad sobre esta historia, ahora sabré lo que no me quieren contar, aunque no será fácil sonsacarle a Alice información tan privada que solo ella y Edward sabes, creo que ni Alice se lo ha contado a Jasper y mucho menos Edward se lo habrá contado a Bella. Pero Bella me prometió que iba a intentar sacarle la mayor información posible aunque eso significara que tenía que actuar a espaldas de Edward.

-Si nadie encuentra nada cuando amanezca, nos encontraremos aquí. Pero mejor que eso no ocurra, por el bien de todos debemos encontrar a Emmett si no queremos tener otra disputa con los Voulturis.-Carlisle y Esme nos entregaron un mapa por cada grupo, en ellos estaban marcados todas las cuevas y regiones que cada grupo debía registrar. Nos pusimos en marcha, a Alice, Jasper y a mí nos tocaba registrar el área este, a Bella, Edward y Nessie les tocaba la oeste y a Carlisle y Esme la norte.

Los tres empezamos a correr, Alice y yo buscábamos algún rastro, mientras Jasper miraba el mapa para poder encontrar una cueva lo suficientemente profunda para que cupiesen dos personas, y la encontró. Nos dirigimos hacia allí. Era una cueva profunda, pero no emanaba ningún olor ni de Emmett ni de humano. El viento estaba tranquilo, por lo que era imposible que oliéramos algo, así que me di prisa en entrar, pero no olía nada, no había nada. Nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente cueva, esta era menos profunda que la anterior, a diferencia de la otra esta está llena de telarañas, incluso en el fondo se escuchaba algún murciélago moverse de roca en roca. Lo cual hizo que me preguntara por que esta cueva era menos profunda, por lo tanto entraba más luz y estaba habitada, en cambio la otra no estaba para nada tan sucia y no había murciélagos. No se lo dije a nadie, ya que tampoco le tenía que dar importancia, ninguna de las dos emanaba ningún olor.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza y comencé a captar un olor a muerto, más bien un animal muerto, como si llevara un día muerto. Corrí hacia allí entusiasmada, había encontrado algo, una pista de que alguno de los dos había pasad por aquí.

-Puaj!-el olor cada vez era más fuerte, más intenso.- Mirad! Han pasado por aquí- dije señalando al animal a la vez que me tapaba la nariz con la otra mano.

Era un pequeño alce, lo suficiente para una principiante que acababa de ser transformada y habituada a beber sangre de animal. El alce tenía una pequeña mordedura en el cuello, de chica, lo supe porque yo conocía bien la mordedura de mi marido, era el triple de grande que esa. Los dientes de aquella mordedura estaban poco marcados, es como si le hubiera dado vergüenza morder a ese alce, es como si alguien la hubiera estado mirando como lo mordía.

-Este alce ha sido cazado hace un día diría yo- Gracias, Jasper ya me había dado cuenta.- Alice ¿has olido algo que salga en alguna dirección?

-No, de momento, dame un par de minutos.

-Vale, Rosalie tu deberías llamar a los demás para informar de esto.- A Jasper le encantaba ponerse al cargo de estas situaciones.

-En seguida- marqué primero el número de Carlisle- Hola Carlisle, hemos encontrado un pequeño alce muerto, tiene una mordedura de mujer, ya que la de Emmett es mucho más grande. El alce lleva muerto un día, creemos que puede ser la primera caza de la neófita.

-Bien vamos para allá, vamos a aferrarnos a esa pista. Es todo lo que tenemos. Tranquila Rose, vamos a encontrarle.- Después de esto Carlisle colgó y en cinco minutos ya estaban a nuestro lado.- Dejadme ver a ese alce- y esta vez repitiendo mi acción de antes, los dos se taparon la nariz con la mano. Nuestro olfato era demasiado sensible para someterlo a estos olores de putrefacción. – Tenéis razón, es muy probable que pueda ser de la neófita, el cuerpo no tiene ni una gota de sangre. La mordedura es muy pequeña, seguramente de mujer. El cuerpo esta magullado, por lo que hubo lucha, no supo controlar al animal. No fue una caza muy limpia.

Pues empezamos bien, la neófita tuvo que luchar en su primera caza.

-¿Y Alice?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

- Está buscando algún rastro.- conteste yo sin mucha ilusión.

- Y lo tiene, ha conseguido encontrar algo, lo noto en el ambiente- dijo Jasper emocionado.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- Me lancé sobre ella y casi zarandeándola dije- Dime por favor que has encontrado algo, por favor.

-Lo he encontrado.- Hizo una larga pausa, demasiado larga, lo suficiente para que empezara a impacientarme.- Un rastro de Emmett que conduce a una cueva, además mientras recorría ese rastro, he tenido una visión están en una cueva alejada del bosque, es allí donde conduce este rastro.

-Vamos a seguirlo, cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.

-Cariño, debemos esperar a Edward, Bella y Nessie.- Dijo Esme, en pate tenía razón, pero por otra teníamos que seguir ese rastro ya.- Bien los llamare yo.

Mientras Esme llamaba, pensé en la visión de Alice. ¿Qué habría visto? Me acerque a ella lentamente, esquivando el alce de en medio.

-Alice ¿Qué has visto?

-Nada, solo a nosotros allí hablando con Emmett. – Y sin motivo alguno la abracé, lo que dijo me resulto de lo más bonito que había escuchado en estos últimos días.

-Estan en camino.

Yo saltaba de un lado a otro, abrazando a los diferentes miembros de mi familia. Hasta que llegaron los que faltaban. Sin decir palabra todos empezamos a correr con Alice al frente. Ella nos dirigia, hasta que todos empezamos a captar el olor, a partir de se momento fui la que más corrio para dar alcanze a esa cueva ante que nadie.

Tampoco sabia lo que me iba a encontrar, quizá la típica imagen de un vampiro reteniendo a una neófita, o la imagen romántica de Emmett besando a la neófita. Pero eso no iba pasar jamás, Emmett me ama, me adora, cualquiera que se cruzara conmigo me adoraría. Lo de Emmett y lo mío era diferente, él estaba enamorado de mí y yo le también le quería. Nuestro amor era mucho más fuerte que una simple neófita, Emmett siempre me ha dicho que por nada del mundo nos íbamos a separar, que yo siempre he sido, soy y seré su ángel. Algo que ha pasado le ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

Legamos a la cueva y allí lo vi, estaba de pie y con la neófita entre lo brazos, él estaba sonriente y ella aún más. Al ver eso, lo único que quería era salir de allí corriendo y no volver a ver a nadie nunca más, pero alguien me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, eso me vino bien para no caerme al suelo. Empecé a sollozar.

El dolor era tan fuerte, capaz de romperme el corazón, capaz de destruir todo a mí alrededor, capaz de destruirme a mí, capaz de que tuviera ganas de no vivir más, de salir de allí cuanto antes. No aguantaba esa escena, era demasiado para mí. Yo le había dado todo a Emmett, le había dado mi amor, le había dado mi cariño, le había dado mi confianza y ahora él me lo paga así, liándose con la primera que pasa por su camino y encima convirtiéndola.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Todos nos quedamos asombrados de cómo Emmett con tanta facilidad había dejado una vida atrás, una vida que yo quise pero él quiso olvidar. Una vida llena de recuerdos, de momentos felices, de momentos infelices que valieron la pena porque luego todo salió bien. Pero ahora no era como esos momentos, era un momento infeliz que jamás podría solucionarse. No le volvería a dar a Emmett una segunda oportunidad.

La neófita se volvió hacia nosotros y nos miro con cara rara. Yo estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ella pero me controlé.

-¿Qué es esto Emmett?- Dije chillando mientras todavía se me escapaba algún sollozo. Me entraron ganas de cogerle y destrozarlo ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacerme esto?

-No es lo que parece- Dijo él para salir del apuro.

-El típico no es lo que parece, siempre es lo que parece Emmett ¿Y sabes lo que me parece a mí?- Estaba realmente furiosa- Me parece que has encontrado a alguien mejor que a mí.

-Eso no es verdad, Rose.

-¿Ah, no?, pues ya lo veo y por favor ya no estás en derecho de acortarme el nombre.- Encima tiene el morro de acortarme el nombre.- Al menos puedo saber el nombre de la golfa que me ha quitado el novio.

-Melissa- respondió ella con su dulce voz.


	5. Descubrimientos

4. Descubrimientos

Emmett POV

Rosalie no era tonta en absoluto, por mucho que fuera rubia. Todo lo que había visto era lo que parecía. Un pequeño romance, una libertad de la rutina es lo que me hacía falta, simplemente un poquito. Ver la cara de Rosalie al amanecer y ver su desesperación por que un día más sigue en el mismo cuerpo de hace cien años, me supera. Necesito alguien con frescura, alguien que no se lamente por ser como es, alguien como Melissa.

Si puede parecer raro que de un minuto a otro se me haya ocurrido esto, pero no es así llevo semanas pensando que quizá mi vida necesitara un cambio. Y es que ni Edward se ha dado cuenta de esto por que cuando él estaba delante yo no pensaba en esto, me resulto difícil porque a veces mi mente me traicionaba, pero lo conseguí.

No había nada comparado con el amor que había sentido hacia Rosalie pero eso se había acabado cuando descubrí que ella no es feliz, que vivir una eternidad conmigo no la hace feliz, sin embargo yo si lo soy, soy feliz por la segunda oportunidad que me había proporcionado Carlisle, me dolía tanto hacerle daño, él siempre confió en mí, siempre dijo que tenía una fe especial en mi, que confiaba en que un día yo madurara. El día que yo fuera como los demás montaríamos una fiesta pero a mí siempre me ha gustado ser como soy y Rosalie me lo echaba encara. Siempre me decía: "Emmett, tienes que madurar", "Emmett, no seas crio, deja a ese oso en paz" y así todos los días de nuestros casi cien años de relación, que no hace falta decir que por supuesto se han acabado.

Tenía a Melissa cogida de la cintura y Rosalie me miraba con furia, sabía que quería destrozarme, matarme lentamente para que sintiera el mismo dolor que ella ahora mismo pero no se movió de su sitio, excepto para chillarme y amenazarme unas cuantas veces más.

-Mira Rosalie, tu sabias que tarde o temprano esto se iba a acabar. No estábamos bien juntos, nuestras discusiones iban en aumento, estábamos por estar.- Su furia creció, pero yo veía que ella sabía que yo tenía razón.- No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad.

Un gruñido salió del pecho de Rosalie.

-Pero no de esta forma- comentó- es cierto que ya no había amor pero…-Su voz se fue volviendo un susurro.

-Pero ¿Qué?- dije con dulzura.

-Nada- susurró.

Instintivamente solté a Melissa y fui a abrazar a la mujer que me devolvió la vida. Sin embargo ya no era suficiente, ya no me llenaba, ese abrazo no tenia amor.

-Espero - Es la primera vez que escucho la voz de Carlisle en todo este tiempo- que no te arrepientas de esto.

Negué con la cabeza. Esta vez estaba totalmente seguro de mi decisión.

- Vámonos a casa, seguro que nos tienes muchas cosas que explicar Emmett.- Esme es la madre más comprensible que un niño pueda tener.

Emprendimos nuestro camino a casa, yo tenía a Melissa cogida de la mano, Rosalie se había quedado atrás con Alice y Jasper, él estaba muy agobiado por que el ambiente que había habido anteriormente en la cueva no era el más favorable para que él estuviera allí.

El camino no era largo. Puse la oreja para ver si Rosalie despotricaba sobre nosotros pero nada, no se escuchaba nada. Es igual tampoco me importa.

Escuche como Melissa se sorprendía al ver nuestra enorme casa, supongo que ella no habrá visto ninguna así en su vida. Pero yo con gusto se la enseñaría. Sonreí al pensar en lo divertido que sería hacer todo eso que con Rosalie últimamente no hacía. Si, si hasta el sexo se había acabado. Ahora el sexo sería mucho mejor, tenía a una neófita. Las cuales al tener más fuerza y más energía pueden hacer más cosas. Ya os imagináis el que…

Edward me pego una colleja mientras venia corriendo. Esas son de las peores, vienen con más fuerza.

Nessie me tiro de la manga de mi camisa, me agache para cogerla. ¡Qué duro seria afrontar los reproches de mi queridísima sobrina!, para ella los titos Rosalie y Emmett son los que le consentían todo tipos de caprichos.

-Tito Emmett, ¿Por qué has dejado a la tita Rosalie?

-Es cosa de mayores pero ahora Melissa será tu nueva tita.- La señale para que Nessie fuera a decirle "Hola" y tal como lo planee así lo hizo. La pequeña hizo señas para que la subiera en brazos y Melissa como es así de amable lo hizo.- Nessie no te acerques mucho, que ella es muy joven todavía para oler la sangre humana.

-Vale tito.

Las dos entraron así en la casa, supongo que Nessie le iba mostrando cosas con su don. Bella, al ver esta situación corrió hasta Nessie para cogerla, vi en su cara que tenía miedo de que a Melissa se le fuera la mano. Ella lo comprendió perfectamente y la dejo ir.

-No es por nada, pero…- comentó Bella.

-Si lo entiendo.- Melissa tiene una bonita voz.

Me tocaba explicar el por qué de toda esta historia, pero es que además teníamos invitados por qué Tania y su clan todavía no se habían ido, por lo tanto me tocaría explicarlo delante aun de más gente.

-Antes de nada quiero hacer la presentación oficial. Para todos los que estáis aquí presentes, ella es Melissa. Sé que esta no ha sido la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero ha esta chica la conocí mucho antes de que pasara lo de los Voulturis. La conocí en clase, hable con ella un par de veces en la clase de biología y luego en el parking. En seguida me empezó a gustar, me transmitía confianza, me sentía a gusto. Era como si la conociese de toda la visa. Dos meses más tarde de eso, cuando fui a cazar con Rosalie y olí un pequeño oso en una cueva, me tope con ella en el bosque. Estuvimos hablando y de alguna manera ella descubrió lo nuestro, sabía que éramos vampiros. Así que me pidió que la convirtiera y lo hice. – Hasta aquí todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo.- Bien ahora os la presentare. Ben Melissa. - Y poco a poco señalando con la mano y diciendo sus nombres, fui presentándolos uno a uno.

Hasta que llegue a Eleazar que tenía el morro arrugado y estaba pensativo.

-Espera, noto algo raro en ella. Es como si tuviera algún don que yo no puedo percibir. Es demasiado poderoso.

-¿Sabes qué es?- pregunté preocupado, yo no había notado nada en el bosque y ella creo que tampoco.

-No logro descubrirlo, pero se avecina una gran tormenta, puede que ella sea una de las vampiras mas poderosas que nos podamos encontrar pero todavía no puedo asegurarlo hasta que no descubra lo que es. Sino os importa querido Carlisle y querida Esme ¿Me podría quedar unos días más para poder averiguarlo?

-Por supuesto que sí- Le contesto Carlisle emocionado.

Esto me había pillado desprevenido. ¿Melissa es una de las vampiras más poderosas? No tiene sentido alguno, se supone que si eres poderoso, cuando eres humano lo notas ¿no?

-¿Eso es malo?- me preguntó por lo bajini Melissa.

-No es absolutamente malo para nada, simplemente tú tienes un don y Eleazar está tratando de descubrirlo.

-¿Y cómo lo va a descubrir?

-Querida, como la mayoría de los aquí presentes, tengo un don. Un don que me sirve para descubrir los dones de los demás. Pero pasa que el tuyo es muy poderoso para que yo lo pueda descubrir, así que me tendré que quedar unos días para intentar descubrir que lo que tu mente tiene capacidad de hacer. No te preocupes por nada, tú y yo trabajaremos junto con la demás gente para sacar tu don de esa cabecita.

Era exactamente lo que había hecho con Kate, su tembleque solo era un pequeño temblor en las manos, hasta que pudo expandirlo por todo su cuerpo.

-Debemos empezar a trabajar cuanto antes, querida- dijo Eleazar tirando de Melissa.

-Antes, me gustaría saber quien más tiene un don, es para estar tranquila.- Una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus labios.

-Claro, Edward que es el más mayor, puede leer el pensamiento. Bella que es su compañera es un escudo, repele todos los demás dones. Su hija Nessie o Renesmee como prefieras, te puede mostrar imágenes con solo tocarte. Luego Alice puede ver el futuro y Jasper puede controlar los sentimientos de los demás. Eleazar como ya te ha dicho, detecta lo demás dones y Kate puede pasarte electricidad con todo su cuerpo.

-Vaya!- dijo sorprendida. Normal ¿Quién no se sorprendería?

-Y ahora empecemos con el trabajo.

**Gracias por leer mi histora. Estuve una semana in actualizar por que tenia exámenes finales y además me fui a Alemania de viaje, bueno que ten mucho lio.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejad reviews.**


	6. Lo que quiera Parte 1

5. Lo que quiera (Parte 1)

**Emmett POV**

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Si, si lo que quiera.

No salía de mi asombro. Nunca había visto nada igual. Increíble.

_Hace apenas dos días, en los que mi vida cambio por completo._

Eleazar sigue ahí dentro con ella, y eso me está matando. Estoy nervioso. No me gusta ni un pelo que estén los dos solos ahí dentro y yo aquí fuera. Dice Eleazar que no necesita la presencia de nadie ahí dentro porque si no se desconcentra. Pero si yo al no tener ningún don no interfiero en su trabajo.

-Pero es igual Emmett, tu sola presencia ahí dentro ya es molesta.

Hago caso omiso a su estúpido comentario y sigo andando de un lado para otro. Mis nervios se incrementan.

Siento la mirada de Rosalie clavada en mi nuca. Está furiosa, no llega a entender como en tan pocos días me pueda importar tanto una persona. Con ella paso lo mismo, creo recordar. Me enamore de ella al instante cuando me salvo de aquel enorme oso, aunque ahora los osos me parezcan lo más insignificante con lo que me pueda cruzar.

La puerta del despacho de Carlisle se abre lentamente. Eleazar sale con la cabeza gacha y las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Es difícil determinar lo que es. Últimamente me está costando más de lo habitual. Hablo con ella pero me resulta difícil sacar información. Sé que es una neófita de apenas cuatro días. Pero me resulta tan extraño, es una situación muy confusa. Por ejemplo capte el don de Bella nada más llegar.

-Tienes mucha razón Eleazar. Estate tranquilo que al final acabaras sabiendo que es- comenta Carlisle con voz apagada.

Siento la necesidad de hablar con Rosalie, de explicárselo todo. Ya intente hablar con ella pero no quiso escucharme. Necesito explicarle que esto es por nuestro bien y que si hubiéramos seguido juntos esto habría acabado peor. Sé que no fue la manera más adecuada de decir se acabo, pero fue a única que se ocurrió. Dado que como todos comentan últimamente mi capacidad intelectual no supera la de una rata. Pero no me importa lo que digan. Soy feliz o eso creo. Si claro que lo soy, aunque no niego que estoy triste. Por que por mucho que haya dejado a Rosalie de esa manera, no significa que haya dejado de quererla, ni mucho menos. Dicen que los sentimientos no desaparecen de la noche al día y tienen mucha razón. Sí que es verdad que Melissa es una persona extraordinaria y despierta en mi, sentimientos nuevos. Nada parecido a lo que había sentido anteriormente. ¿Quizá una nueva manera de querer? No lo creo pero tampoco lo descarto. Su manera de tratarme es tan distinta a la de Rose, es como si estuviera hecha para mí. Sabe cómo tratar a un niño ya crecidito.

La noche cae. Todo es más oscuro ahora. Los invitados se van a sus respectivas habitaciones, habilitadas en la tercera planta. Espero a que todo esto se vacíe, a que Edward y Bella lleven a mi sobrina a dormir. A que Jasper y Alice inviten a Rosalie a que se mude a su habitación. Espero y espero. Solo hago que esperar. Ya no hay nadie, todo vacio.

Entro en el despacho de Carlisle. Allí esta, sentada en una de las sillas que hay enfrente de la mesa con las piernas encogidas encima de la silla y la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Unos leves sollozos se escapan de sus finos labios.

-¿Estás bien?

-No. Abrázame.

Corro hacia ella, la cojo para ponerla de pie y la abrazo.

-Más fuerte- susurra débilmente antes de derrumbarse. Apuesto a que sus sollozos se escuchan desde arriba.

Este debería ser algo así como nuestro primer abrazo. Porque nunca hemos tenido un primer abrazo de verdad.

Ella levanta la cabeza ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos son ahora un profundo mar de lava. Son de un rojo tan intenso que a cualquier humano le asustarían. Pero eso ahora no importa.

Nuestros rostros están apenas a unos centímetros. Siento su aliento en mi cara, un aliento dulce. Made in vampiros sin duda. Cierro los ojos e imagino todo lo que podría pasar ahora. Sin abrirlos siento una pequeña presión en mis labios. ¿Ha hecho lo que yo creo que ha hecho? ¿Me ha besado? Lentamente abro los ojos, ella los tiene cerrados aún. Quizá esperando alguna repuesta por mí parte. Y se la doy. La beso apasionadamente. Nuestras bocas se mueven al son de una melodía inexistente. Nuestras manos buscan algún lugar donde agarrarse. Por fin lo encuentran.

Todo lo demás es inexistente ahora mismo. Solo me concentro en ella y nadie más. Melissa lo es todo ahora. Puede que me haya enamorado otra vez, no lo se. Pero es un momento realmente bonito y feliz. Apenas se lo que ella siente por mi ya que no me lo ha dicho, pero por lo que veo no es muy diferente a lo mío. Esta chica me gusta y mucho.

Un carraspeo interrumpió nuestro momento tan perfecto. Y no podía ser otra que Rosalie. Estaba apoyada en la gran portalada del despacho de Carlisle. Tan perfecta como es ella. Llevaba un vaquero gris ajustado conjuntado con una camiseta blanca y encima una chaquetita de lana, todo esto cogido con un pequeño cinturón negro. Claro pero tampoco podían faltar sus taconazos XXL de color negro abiertos por delante.

-Me ha dicho Edward que quieres hablar.- dijo con voz amenazante.

Melissa se escondió detrás de mí cogiéndome el brazo. Le tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que un día cuando estuviera desprevenida la cogiera por la espalda y le arrancara la cabeza. Yo también lo tenía la verdad.

-No es el momento Rosa…

-Yo creo que es el momento perfecto, estamos todos.- me interrumpió descaradamente.

-De verdad que no.

-¿Pero es que no lo ves?

-¿No veo el que?

-Que te está engañando, que todos sabemos lo que pasa. Solo te está manipulando.

-Eso es imposible.

-Está bien retiro lo que he dicho. – dijo con voz mecánica.

-¿Qué? Pero qué te pasa, porque has dicho eso, se las ganas que tienes de discutir.

-No…no lo sé- aseguró desconcertada.

Esto es demasiado raro. Rose no se retracta tan fácilmente. Ella es una peleadora nata. Se las ganas que tiene de luchar y acabar con la vida de la persona que tengo detrás de mí.

**Rosalie POV**

No sé lo que me pasa. Se me han escapado esas palabras que ni siquiera había pensado. Qué raro.

-Me voy- Mierda! Otra vez, ¿Pero qué me pasa? Esto ni siquiera lo he pensado.

Me dirijo a la puerta sin que yo lo quiera. Subo por las escaleras hasta aparecer enfrente de la habitación de Alice. Toco la puerta y entro. Entonces es cuando siento que yo vuelvo a controlar mi cuerpo. Pero es que me parece tan extraño.

-Alice, me ha pasado una cosa más extraña- me encojo de hombros en señal de duda- He hecho y dicho cosas que ni siquiera he pensado.

- Tu es que no piensas mucho- suelta Alice por su boquita.

-No en serio, ha sido muy raro.

-Seguro que no es nada.

-¿Pero y si ha sido…?

-No, Rose, recuerda las palabras de Eleazar. Es algo muy poderoso que no se asemeja con nada de lo que ha visto antes. Y si fuera eso, no sería muy poderoso ¿No, crees?

- ¿Pero y si es?

-No no lo es y no seas cabezona. Lo tuyo no ha sido nada. Todos hacemos cosas sin pensar.

Pero es que lo mío no había sido una frase estúpida que haya soltado sin pensar. Fue como si alguien cogiera el control de mi cuerpo sin avisarme. Yo creo que fue ella y voy a demostrarlo sea como sea. Lo primero que voy a hacer es ir a hablar con Eleazar y Carlisle. Quizá si les expongo la idea, la acepten.

**De este capitulo hay segunda parte. Es que era muy largo y no quise ponerlo todo junto.**

**Bueno ya sabeis, colgare el siguiente si dejan reviews.**

**Gracias y espero que os guste.**


	7. Lo que quiera Parte 2

6. Lo que quiera (Parte 2)

Rosalie POV

Dentro del despacho de Carlisle se escuchan dos voces. Las dos son masculinas. Es el momento perfecto por que Eleazar esta dentro con Carlisle hablando del don de la nueva. Si, ahora esta golfilla es la comidilla de la casa. Todos hablan de ella. No le veo la importancia sinceramente, la mal parada aquí soy yo me tendrían que estar consolando.

Alise mi camiseta blanca y decidí picar a la puerta. Pero ni siquiera llegue a eso que la puerta ya se estaba abriendo con un suave movimiento. La puerta entreabierta me dejo ver que Carlisle girado hacia su enorme biblioteca con una mano en la barbilla y pensativo. Eleazar permanecía quieto en una de las butacas que Carlisle tiene instalada detrás de su descomunal mesa. Aquella situación me infundía demasiado respeto para hablar yo primera, así que espere hasta que me invitaran pasar.

-Pasa, querida.- comentó Eleazar un tanto despreocupado- creo que nos quieres comentar algo, ¿no es así?

- Si, así es.

- Rosalie date prisa, no estamos para tonterías. – Dijo Carlisle sin girarse.

- Pero es que no es una tontería.- me apresure a decir con nerviosismo aparente.

-Amigo, deja que exponga sus ideas- aconsejó tranquilamente – Todas las opiniones sobre lo que sea, siempre son aceptadas. Recuerda que necesitamos ayuda venga de donde venga. Adelante, querida.

- Creo saber cuál es el misterioso don de la nueva- Los dos se giraron ate mis contundentes palabras y yo sin detenerme proseguí a contar lo que hace mas o menos un cuarto de hora había pasado exactamente aquí, en esta habitación.- Hace quince minutos exactamente, cuando Eleazar acababa de "trabajar" con ella. Edward me comento que Emmett quería hablar conmigo, por supuesto esto solo lo supo el por qué le leyó el pensamiento. Al entrar en esta habitación, me encontré con lo que toda ex novia cornuda puede encontrarse, su "querido" ex novio besándose con la golfa con la que le ha puesto los cuernos. Dejando aparte ese tema, yo apenas empecé a discutir con él, cuando solté una barbaridad de las mías y al segundo ya me retracte. Luego sin quererlo ni beberlo me dirigí a la puerta y más tarde sin decir nada a la habitación de Alice. Todo esto sin que yo lo quisiera.

- ¿Qué nos quieres decir con eso, Rose?

-Pues que el don de la nueva es controlar a los demás.

- Pero no crees que si fuera simplemente eso, yo ya lo hubiera visto. Lo hubiera sentido con solo mirarla.

-Eleazar, entonces como explicas que yo haya hecho todo eso sin quererlo, ¿eh?

-Bueno, querida, la gente hacemos cosas sin pensar, sobre todo los vampiros. Recuerda que a nosotros nos mueven los impulsos.

- Rose con esto estas poniendo en evidencia el don de Eleazar- dijo Carlisle casi enfurecido. No soportaba que nadie pusiera en duda a nadie y menos si era un viejo amigo suyo.

-Pero es que lo que yo sentí fue muy diferente a los impulsos vampíricos. Fue como si por un momento me quitaran el control de mi cuerpo y de mi mente.

-Supongamos que eso fuera cierto, ¿Dónde habría estado tu mente en aquellos momentos?- expuso Eleazar comenzándose a creer mi historia.

No conteste a aquello. Más bien es que no tenía respuesta para lo que había preguntado. Es que todo lo que había pasado era indescriptible por que tienes que probarlo para saber de que hablo.

Encogí los hombros a modo de respuesta.

-Ves, querida. Pero de todas maneras cuando vuelva a "trabajar con ella" lo comprobare.

-Muchas gracias, Eleazar.

Me dirigí a la puerta. No necesitaba nada mas, solo eso. Que Eleazar comprobara si la nueva o la golfilla (como la llamo yo) tiene el don que yo he expuesto anteriormente.

Salí corriendo. No pare de correr hasta que llegue a lo más profundo del bosque. Donde los árboles se cruzan unos con otros y lo matorrales hacen de suelo blando a los pies de cualquier humano. Haba árboles caídos y troncos astillados. Percibí el olor de un pequeño alce correteando, supongo que en busca de su madre. No le di la menor importancia al alce. No había ido allí a cazar.

Encontré lo que estaba buscando. Entre muchos hierbajos, densa maleza y recubierta de musgo. Allí estaba. La ultima casita que Esme, Jasper y Alice habían construido para Emmett y para mí. Caí de rodillas frente a la puerta. Un sollozo escapo por entre mis labios. Luego otro, seguido de otro más fuerte. Tantos recuerdos que había allí dentro y ahora no me atrevía ni a cruzar la puerta. No es por miedo, si no por impotencia. La impotencia de saber que nunca volveré a cruzar esa puerta de la mano de mi amado.

En el suelo cerca de la puerta encontré una pequeña placa de bronce que debería estar colocada encima del timbre. En ella se podía leer: "Hogar, dulce hogar". Esta frase hizo que cada una de mis células enfureciera. Rompí la placa con un golpe brusco y separe sus pedazos tirando cada uno a un lado. Haciendo que se perdieran en la profunda densidad del bosque.

Con esto los sollozos se multiplicaron. No caía lágrima alguna. Pero de haberlo hecho hubiera formado un charco bajo mis rodillas.

Me levante del suelo todavía sollozando. Mire fijamente la puerta exterior, me arme de valor y con un pequeño empujón conseguí abrir la puerta. Agarrada por la maleza y las lianas que caían de los arboles.

Recuerdo que siempre que estábamos aquí dentro. Relajados, desintoxicándonos de los problemas del mundo exterior. Emmett corría de arriba abajo, de liana en liana. Y yo como una estúpida le miraba apoyada en la ventana del saloncito. Cuando se cansaba y desaparecía, pensaba que se me acababa el mundo pero cinco minutos después reaparecía, me cogía de la cintura y me susurraba al oído: "Te quiero".

Y ahora que lo he perdido para siempre, esos cinco minutos me parecen una estupidez.

Empuje suavemente la puerta de madera. Me encontré el recibidor lleno de telarañas pero seguía con el mismo tono rosa pastel con el que yo lo había pintado, juntamente con el resto de la casa. Había una mesa con un jarrón de flores encima. Sin flores. Le seguía un pequeño pasillo y venia el saloncito y aquella enorme ventana que le daba tanta luz a la habitación. Ahora tapiada por la vegetación. La mesa de roble con apenas dos sillas, tenían las sabanas que había puesto para que no se llanearan de polvo. Cogí ambas con las dos manos y estire de ellas. Seguían tan preciosas como antes. El sillón junto a la chimenea era de Emmett. Le gustaba sentarse ahí mientras yo iba en busca de más ropa cuando se acababa la del armario. Y me recibía siempre con su amplia sonrisa.

Me dirigí al dormitorio y como supuse no había cama. No pusimos otra desde la última vez. Sonreí tímidamente al ver los surcos que había donde antes estaban los soportes de la cama. Las puertas del armario estaban cerradas con llave. Se que suena estúpido pero es que me gusta tener la ropa bien guardada. Es que no me gusta que me la toquen, ni siquiera los zapatos.

La puerta que había en el dormitorio conducía al baño. Un baño precioso con muebles de estilo clásico. Al fondo de la estancia esta la bañera. No es como una bañera corriente de las que están incrustadas en la pared, si no son de estas que tienen patas y están separadas de la pared. Muy bonita. Allí pasamos noches inconfundibles. Los dos metidos en esa bañera en remojo. Hablando de nuestras cosas y poniendo verde a algún humano. Se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa y caí de rodillas al suelo con otro sollozo. Me arrastré hacia el hueco que había entre la bañera y el mueble que había de armario. Me acurruqué allí y empecé a sollozar, recordando todo lo que había vivido aquí y pensando que jamás recuperare todo esto.

Emmett POV

Ya están otra vez. Allí dentro. Los dos. Solo faltaba una hora para que amaneciera y ya habían empezado a "trabajar", hoy han empezado más pronto que de costumbre. ¿Por qué? Nadie me lo explica, no me quieren decir nada. Es más apuesto lo que sea a que Alice lo sabe. Si, si se lo preguntare. Pero mejor sería preguntárselo a Edward. Tengo como más confianza con él. Pero es que Alice me lo sabrá decir como más exactitud. No lo sé, no sé qué voy a hacer. Estoy tan confuso.

Miró a mí alrededor, están todos menos Rosalie. ¿Y que mas da donde este? Espera sí que me importa. Me importa y mucho. Supongo que no puedo negar que todavía siento algo por la mujer que me salvo la vida y a la cual estaré eternamente agradecido. Pero yo dije que se acabo. Aunque no fuera forma decirlo, ni hacerlo. Creo que lo deje bien claro ¿no? Si pero es que Rosalie, es Rosalie y no puedo negar que me ha afectado todo esto. Sé que no tanto como a ella. Pero aunque no lo parezca lo ha hecho. Sé que mi pinta de pasota lo ha enmascarado todo. Y lo prefiero así la verdad.

¿Y si se ha ido? No, no lo creo. No me dejaría así como así. La sola idea de pensar que me ha dejado ya me destroza por dentro. Sé que puede sonar raro pero es que a lo mejor todavía estoy enamorado de ella. Si, Melissa me gusta pero creo que necesitare tiempo para quererla como quiero a Rosalie. ¿Pero se puede querer con el tiempo, verdad? Sí, yo he visto relaciones como esas, la chica no quiere al chico pero con el tiempo aprende a quererlo solo por el hecho de estar al lado suyo. Estar por estar, no, eso es egoísmo. Pero estar por qué quieres, sí, eso sí. Con el tiempo se arregla todo, incluso los corazones rotos.

Me di cuenta de que Jasper, Alice y Edward sonreían. Cada día están más idos de la cabeza, eso de tener dones creo que los enloquece. Miradme a mi yo estoy totalmente cuerdo y no tengo ningún don. Melissa sale la primera por la puerta. Eleazar está detrás y me hace una señal para que entre.

-Emmett tengo que hablar contigo- su semblante serio, escondía un aire de satisfacción.

-Bien, dime.

- No me voy a andar con rodeos. Ya sé que es lo que tiene tu amiguita en su cabecita o mejor dicho se cual es su don.

-¿Si? ¿En serio? Bueno ¿Y cuál es?- dije gratamente sorprendido.

-Tiene algo así como una posesión sobre los demás. Puede hacer lo que quiera sobre los demás. Claro que esto no hubiera sido posible sin la colaboración de… - se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos- Rosalie.

-¿Rosalie te ha ayudado a descubrir que es lo pasaba?

Asintió de una manera brusca y yo me quedé sorprendido. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene que Rosalie ayude a Melissa? Ninguno creo yo.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece que Melissa pueda hacer lo que quiera sobre los demás? – comentó Eleazar para dejar atrás el tema de Rosalie.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Si, si lo que quiera.

No salía de mi asombro. Nunca había visto nada igual. Increíble.


	8. El final

Rosalie POV

Otro sollozo mas inundaba la habitación de tristeza y dolor. Era incapaz de moverme en este estado. Arrinconada entre la bañera y el mueble del baño, me encontraba segura y a salvo de la realidad. Fantaseaba con que esto no hubiera pasado y que cuando abriera los ojos todo volvería a ser como hace dos semanas. Yo estaría con Emmett y Emmett conmigo… Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que he perdido, jamás hubiera pensado que Emmett se cansaría de mi y menos que me dejara. No; no lo hubiera pensado nunca. Pero supongo que las cosas pasan, ya no es como antes que con el matrimonio te lo asegurabas todo. Te asegurabas hijos y una vida plenamente feliz con el hombre de tus sueños. Y ni siquiera sé porque pienso en hijos, aunque sea lo que más deseo, jamás los tendré, jamás. Adoptar es una opción pero Carlisle es demasiado prudente. La sangre de bebe es la más jugosa de todas, tiene un olor que la caracteriza y no es tan amarga como la otra sangre. ¿Qué como lo sé? No; no la he probado. Solo que me lo han explicado. Amigos de cuando era más joven. Si; vampiros que eran más sanguinarios que yo, la probaron. Y por lo que me han dicho no se arrepienten. Hace ya tiempo que no hablo con ellos. En realidad son grandes personas.

Si hubiera podido llorar, habría llenado toda la bañera. Me siento muy triste, necesito consuelo pero la persona que me gustaría que me consolara está demasiado enamorado de una jovencita como para hacer caso de una vampira de cien años.

El sonido de unos pies apresurados que se acercaban captó toda mi atención, decidí moverme pero ni siquiera en ese momento pude hacerlo, una tristeza demasiado grande me lo impedía. El chirriar de la puerta causó un gran estruendo en mis oídos acostumbrados al silencio. Dos segundos más tarde vi su imagen allí de pie, escrutándome con sus enormes ojos dolidos. Me tendió su mano para que pudiera levantarme. Y así lo hice pero sin su ayuda, no iba a ser débil y menos en su presencia, tampoco iba a aceptar nada que viniera de él, excepto un perdón y un te quiero. Pero eso se encontraba demasiado lejos ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó Emmett.

-¿Hacer qué? Yo no he hecho nada, no te inventes cosas que no son. – respondí descaradamente.

-¿Por qué la has ayudado?

-Mira sabes que tengo por costumbre no ayudar a nadie, excepto a la gente que me importa.

-Pero Eleazar me ha dicho que tú le ayudaste a descubrir el don de Melissa, que si no hubiera sido por ti no lo hubiera sabido nunca. ¿Pero como lo averiguaste?

-Sea lo que sea lo que haya dicho es mentira yo no fui allí para ayudar, sino para destruir.- Eso es una verdad como un templo. Además yo jamás ayudaría a alguien que me ha destrozado la vida.- Lo descubrí porque tu amiguita uso su don contra mí.

-Eso es imposible. Ella os tiene a todos por dioses. No sería capaz de hacer eso.

Que ingenuo es. Pero me gusta tanto… No; ahora no me puedo quedar embobada con sus encantos.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por quitarse de en medio a la ex – novia celosa? Ya te digo yo que esta es capaz de hacer eso y mucho más. Es más, cualquier chica hace todo lo que está en su mano para poder quitarse de en medio a la ex –novia celosa.

-¿Así que te declaras como la ex –novia celosa?

-Yo no he dicho eso. No te equivoques.

-Lo siento mucho, Rosalie. Sé que no debí hacerlo así pero es que olí su sangre y cuando la vi, algo en mi interior me dijo que tenía que hacerlo, que ahora era el momento. Y ya sabes cómo soy yo, que vivo de los impulsos.

-No quiero tus disculpas, no te las mereces. Solo quiero saber si todavía me quieres, si no es así, te prometo que me iré y no os molestare jamás, y si todavía hay algo tu interior latiendo por mí, conservaré una pizca de esperanza que me hará ser feliz.

-Rosalie sabes que para mí siempre serás la excepción entre las excepciones… Pero yo te deje y eso debe significar algo.

En su rostro vi como se formaba una mueca de dolor. Inexplicable para mí pero creo que con mucho sentido para él.

-Solo mírame a los ojos y dime "No te quiero".

Levantó la cabeza del suelo para mirarme a los ojos. En aquel momento me entró miedo. Separó los labios como para querer hablar.

-No te quiero.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Tres palabras que, para él, lo solucionaban todo pero para mí rompían toda una vida de felicidad. Al pasar por su lado le rocé la mano sin querer, noté como se estremecía y apartaba la mano. Él seguía de espalda y yo me gire para mirarlo por última vez antes de dejar atrás todo esto. Salí por la puerta en dirección a la casa grande para comunicar que me iba. No sé cómo podre superar la perdida de mi queridísima hermana Alice. Tampoco sabré como superar la perdida de mis dos hermanos aunque según los humanos el tiempo lo arregla casi todo.

**Hola!**

**Espero que os guste, pero los fans de Rosalie no os pongáis tristes. Os voy a proponer una cosa, quiero que me digáis como creéis que va acabar esta historia y así yo podre ver lo que os esperáis de la historia.**

**Y sobre todo esto no es el final de la historia aunque el capitulo se llame asi.**

**Gracias.**


	9. El último beso

**Emmett POV**

Un silencio sepulcral invadía la habitación que poco antes había sido abandonada por Rosalie. Aún no creía que fuera para siempre. Si; para siempre. Quizá ahora mismo en la casa grande ya lo sabían, pero por mucho que a una parte de mi le diera mucha pena, no podía aparecer así como así por que el causante del dolor y de la separación de la familia había sido yo. Fue un impulso, lo juro. No lo pude controlar, me salió solo. El "no te quiero" no era de verdad, solo que la presión del momento me llevo a decir eso, Rosalie quería una respuesta de inmediato y yo no supe hacer otra cosa que decirle lo que me pedía. Pero tengo una duda, ¿De verdad ella quería que yo le dijera que no la quería? ¿De verdad quería irse para no volver? ¿Y si todavía estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Y yo de ella? Era tan poco probable de que yo estuviera enamorada de ella… Estoy muy confuso, la verdad es que no sé lo que siento. Siempre que hago algo la cago, nunca me sale nada bien. Si yo me hubiera estado quietecito… no habría pasado nada de esto.

Me di con la cabeza en la pared en un acto para olvidar todo lo que había pasado y volver a estar como hace una semana. Abrí los ojos, tan solo vi un boquete en la pared del tamaño de mi cabeza, pero aparte de eso nada más. Todo seguía como hace dos segundos, Rosalie corriendo hacia la casa… En aquel momento se me encendió la lucecita de las ideas y salí de la casa corriendo lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a Rosalie en un minuto.

Ya veía su perfecto trasero. Eche a correr más rápido para alcanzarla antes. Estaba a dos metros de ella así que reflexione (raro en mi) como podía hacerla parar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tirarme sobre ella para que cayera al suelo, porque sabía que por las buenas no se iba parar así que… salte en su dirección y caí justo donde yo había planeado, encima de ella. Caímos los dos al suelo, solo que yo encima de ella aplastándola un poquito.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, oso simplón!- chilló enfadada, mas porque la había manchado que porque hubiera caído encima de ella.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así.- dije con ternura dirigiéndome hacia ella posicionando mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo.

-Lo siento, ha sido sin querer. Yo no pretendía…

-Vale, vale está bien- acallé sus palabras de la manera más dulce posible.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Emmett? ¿Por qué te has tirado encima de mí?

-Porque antes en la casita, no pensé lo que dije. De verdad que yo no quiero que te vayas porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y si te pierdo no se qué voy a hacer, porque por mucho que yo este con otra tu siempre serás la mejor, siempre serás la que me salvo y de la que me enamore hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Estas dos semanas me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti pero tampoco contigo. He llegado a un punto en que te odio por quererte tanto. Quiero que me perdones por haberte hecho tanto daño. Quiero arreglar las cosas para que estemos como antes.

Esperé impaciente una respuesta que dijera que me perdonaba. Deseaba tanto volver a tocarla y sentirla muy cerca de mí que todo lo demás, incluso Melissa, pasa desapercibido. Es insignificante comparada con la magnitud de Rosalie. ¿Cómo estuve tan ciego? Jamás debí dejarla y ahora lo sé. Melissa es tan solo un capricho propio de mí. Aunque no descarto, que si Rosalie no acepta mis disculpas, pueda aprender a querer a Melissa.

-Emmett…tu mismo lo has dicho, me has hecho demasiado daño. Es que por mucho que yo quiera volver contigo no puedo…- bajó la cabeza un instante e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.- Me has roto el corazón de tal manera que no se si podre arreglarlo. Acepto que tu hayas rehecho tu vida y espero que de verdad seas feliz. Creo que si me quieres lo suficiente podrás dejarme ir. No quiero ver que el chico al que amo esta con otra, no soy tan fuerte. Acéptalo. Se acabó y la única manera de que podamos ser felices es que yo me vaya y que nos olvidemos el uno del otro.

-Pero…- intente replicar a sus palabras pero me interrumpió.

-Lo siento.

Se giró dándome la espalda. Segundos después se volvió a girar pero esta vez avanzando un poco en mi dirección. Se poso enfrente de mí con su rostro a centímetros del mío. Puso su mano en mi cara agarrándome con fuerza el pómulo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, después acerco lentamente sus labios a los míos y presiono con fuerza. Cuando abrí los ojos para poder mirarla a los ojos, me encontré con que ya se había ido, pero sentí que aunque estuviera lejos sus labios permanecerían conmigo mucho tiempo.

Y ya está, todo ha acabado. El último beso marca el final de una historia ¿bonita? Se podría decir que si, exceptuando el final claro.

Me senté en un tronco cercano para pensar en lo sucedido, en aquel beso que marca el final y en aquella historia bonita aunque interrumpido por un tosco final. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, he sido yo el que ha acabado con la felicidad de una pareja. Las cosas se podrían haber solucionado si hubiéramos hablado, si yo hubiera expresado como me sentía en aquel momento, ahora no estaría sentado en este tronco lamentándome por haber dejado escapar la que probablemente hubiera sido la mujer de mi vida.


	10. Reencuentro fortuito

**Rosalie POV**

"_Los recuerdos me hacen daño y conviven conmigo__por más que los eche no se rinden al olvido…y marcado en mi corazón quedo aquel adiós"_

Desde la penumbra, entre los árboles, observo cómo son "felices" sin mí. Creo que no ha sido tan buena idea hacerles una visita. Quizá deba irme y dejar las cosas tal y como están.

Desde el gran ventanal veo como Esme y Carlisle están sentados en el piano tocando una melodía. En el sofá esta Jasper con Alice entre sus piernas. Como siempre sentada en el suelo. Y Em… Emmett desde aquí no lo veo pero por lo que oigo esta con la siempre descarada Melissa. Aún recuerdo como fue nuestra despedida, ese último beso. Y su declaración. Recuerdo como en mi fuero interno había una vocecita que decía que me quedara pero mi corazón necesitaba una pausa, estaba harto de sufrir.

Me puse de pie. Y gire trescientos sesenta grados para irme pero la voz de mi querida hermana, resonó a mi espalda:

-Rosalie!- no contesté porque estaba dispuesta a irme- Se que estas ahí. Por favor no te vayas…otra vez.

Sus palabras, fueron tan convincentes a mis oídos que no me pude resistir a ir a darle un abrazo. Sentí tantas cosas nuevas, después de dos años sin verla. La agarré con más fuerza.

-Oh, Alice! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Por la puerta asomó Jasper que sonrió ampliamente al verme. Después de él Esme y Carlisle que también corrieron a darme un abrazo. Otra vez volvía a estar con mis queridísimos padres y hermanos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Ey, espera un minuto, Alice. Te contestare a todo cuando respires hondo.

Alice hizo lo que le ordene y todos soltaron una carcajada. Me reí con ellos. Era tan feliz en ese momento que nada podría romper la harmonía… ¿O sí? Emmett y Melissa aparecieron por la puerta. Él tenía la mirada perdida, ella parecía muy concentrada y de vez en cuando miraba a Emmett de reojo como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar.

Mi alegría se fue apagando y poco a poco se convirtió en ira. Pensaba que cuando volviera Emmett estaría esperándome con los brazos abiertos, pero no. Esto demuestra que todo lo que dijo en el bosque hace dos años era mentira. Una farsa para tenerme controlada. Todo este tiempo me ha tenido engañada, me ha hecho creer que tenía un motivo para volver a Forks.

Con una sonrisa Melissa bajó la escalera y Emmett la acompañó aún con la mirada perdida. Tenía un semblante serio y más demacrado de lo normal. Un instante pasó para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, se acercó y me alargó la mano. No dije nada, ni hice nada. Le miré la mano y luego a los ojos pero no se dignaba a mirarme. Observaba la lejanía como si hubiera alguien o algo más importante que yo. Por supuesto no acepte su mano y seguí hablando con Alice.

-Estoy bien. He estado en la maravillosa ciudad de A Coruña en Galicia. Todo es tan bonito allí, casi nunca hace sol así que es un lugar acertado para vivir. He aprendido español allí y es una lengua que esconde muchos misterios. Tienes que venir conmigo a visitarla. Y Bueno, me fui porque necesitaba un respiro.

-A mi no me mientes, te fuiste por el osezno este de aquí.

Me extrañe cuando pronuncio la palabra "osezno", generalmente le habría llamado "oso". Qué raro…

A Melissa pareció ofenderle que le llamara así. Puso cara de pocos amigos y se fue hacia la casa con Emmett detrás. Que todavía no había pronunciado una palabra.

-Lo siento, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Esme con voz mecánica.

-Pero, Alice no os podéis ir. Esme, Carlisle…

-¿Te conocemos? ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – dijo Carlisle también con mirada perdida.

-Pero si hace un momento hemos hablado y sí que me conocíais.

-Lo siento no sabemos quién eres. Por favor no nos hables mas, debemos irnos o se enfadará.

-¿Quién se va a enfadar? – Pregunté desconcertada- Alice… Jasper… volved.

Pero ya no estaban, se habían adentrado en la casa. ¿Quién se iba a enfadar? ¿Por qué de repente no me conocían? ¿Qué había pasado? Repasé lo hechos mentalmente. Todo ha ido bien hasta que ha salido Melissa… entonces se han vuelto así.

De nuevo a puerta se volvió a abrir y salió Melissa.

-Como ves, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Llegas tarde, los tengo a todos en el bolsillo. No se acuerdan de ti y eso me favorece. Habrás visto que Edward, Bella y la niña no están. Pues bien los he echado. Ahora todo esto es mío. La casa es mía, Emmett es mío…- sonrió con maldad.- Mira rubia de bote, te lo voy a dejar claro o te vas o tu y yo acabaremos muy mal. Vete ahora mismo y no te voy hacer nada pero como te vuelva a ver por aquí serás polvo en menos que canta un gallo. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Mira, nadie se planta aquí y me quita a mi familia. ¿Está claro? Tus amenazas no van a servir para nada, voy a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarlos. Y voy a empezar ahora. Porque claro tú te perdiste una parte de la historia que es fundamental. Sé que tú estas enamorada de Emmett, pero Emmett no lo está de ti, cosa que como supongo ya sabía porque si no, no lo hubieras controlado de esa manera. Él me dijo muchas cosas sobre ti que no te dejaran en muy buena posición. ¿Quieres saberlas? – Hice un silencio de unos minutos pero no contestó así que proseguí- Me dijo que eras un fresca que solo buscaba sexo. Que tú para él solo eras un capricho y que jamás conseguiría gustarle una persona tan rastrera y egoísta como tú. Así espera que no he acabado: me dijo que solo te había utilizado.

Por supuesto todo lo que dije era mentira. Le tendí una trampa para ver si se lo creía y pareció funcionar. Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. Eso me permitió ver su punto débil que era ni más ni menos que Emmett Cullen.


	11. Ansia de venganza

Rosalie POV

Está claro que aquí no me puedo quedar. Así que tendré que buscarme un hotel. ¿Qué con qué dinero? Pues no lo sé. Porque no tengo ni un duro. Tendré que ingeniármelas para conseguir dinero, supongo que entrare en la casa y cogeré "prestado" unos cuantos miles de dólares. Pero eso conlleva un riesgo, el de que Melissa me descubra y decida convertirme en un robot como al resto de mi familia. Esa idea tendría que esperar, primero necesito un refugio y luego encontrar a mi hermano Edward para que toda su familia me ayude a recuperar a la mía. Así que primero debo encontrar un sitio en el que no tenga que pagar nada y pueda estar todo el tiempo que quiera. Y entonces vino el recuerdo del último día que pase aquí, la pelea, Emmett, la casa… Allí podre refugiarme sin problemas y sin miedo a que una bruja con poderes me maltrate psicológicamente.

En cinco minutos estaba ya en la puerta de la casa. La puerta estaba cerrada pero no con llave, entre con paso lento, escrutando cada rincón de la casa esperando a ¿Qué? ¿A que Emmett saliera en cualquier momento? Ja! ¿Pero cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? No volverá a salir de esa casa a menos que yo me ponga manos a la obra para conseguirlo.

Seguí avanzando, deje las maletas donde se supone que tendría que estar la cama y me dirigí al baño para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Y allí encontré mis queridos zapatos negros, los que deje antes de irme. Los había echado de menos porque me quedaban mejor que bien, me descalcé los que llevaba y me puse esos, con el vestido que llevo prefiero las sandalias. **(El enlace del vestido de Rosalie está en mi perfil). **Igualmente guardé los zapatos en la maleta para otra ocasión.

De mi enorme bolso saque el portátil y lo coloque encima de la mesa. Lo encendí y deje que cargara durante unos instantes. Más tarde probé de llamar a Edward, sonó y sonó, hasta que saltó el contestador. Hice l mismo con Bella pero esta vez funcionó.

-Rose?

-Hola Bella, si soy yo.

-¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti?

-Yo estoy bien- contesté pausadamente- acabó de llegar a Forks pero no he podido entrar en la casa por culpa de Melissa.

-Lo sé. A nosotros nos ha echado de casa. Fue muy traumático para la niña dejar a Alice, Jasper… Y sobre todo cuando tú te fuiste se quedó destrozada. Imagínate…

-¿Cómo que os ha echado de casa? Pero a mí me dijo…

-Lo sé, a ti te dijo (como a todos) que nos habíamos ido nosotros no? Pues no fue así. Éramos un enemigo demasiado fuerte para ella.

-¿Cómo fue? Explícamelo todo – pregunté ansiosa por descubrir la verdad sobre ese tema y tener un punto a mi favor en la batalla.

-Pues nos hecho al mes de irte tú. Todo comenzó un día por la mañana cuando volvíamos de la casita para hacer el desayuno a Nessie. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá y Emmett con el teléfono en la mano para ver si llamabas.- esta noticia me pilló totalmente por sorpresa, no sabía que Emmett hubiera velado por mí- Como todos los días, se sentía frustrada por el hecho de que Emmett no le hiciera caso. Jasper no podía pisar esa casa porque debía soportar ese grado de desfachatez.

No entendía por qué Emmett no la había echado ya de casa, si tanto te quería, pero horas después lo comprobé. Toda la mañana fue bien hasta que él decidió renunciar a la idea de esperar y pasó a la de olvidar y qué manera mejor que tener a alguien como Melissa, que estaba deseosa por empezar, para hacerlo. Esa tarde Emmett decidió hablar con nosotros acerca de su relación con ella, pero yo notaba en su rostro que todavía no era del todo feliz, así que cuando acabó esa extraña reunión familiar decidí hablar con él. Me dijo que debía pasar página, que no podía estar hora tras hora pensando en ti y en que un día volverías a buscarle. Como era de esperar su gran sonrisa no era la misma que de costumbre, así que yo me iba preocupando cada día más y Jasper no aparecía por que le era imposible pisar la casa.

Por precaución yo mantenía el escudo siempre en alto, por si las moscas. Pero nunca ocurría nada. Hasta que ocurrió, sentí un pinchazo en el escudo pero no le di importancia por que perfectamente podía haber sido Jasper ayudándonos a sentirnos mejor. Bajé el escudo (ese fue el mayor error de mi vida y me arrepiento muchísimo) y el resto puedes imaginártelo, se metió en nuestras cabezas y nos ordeno que nos fuéramos y bla bla bla… así que aquí estamos.

-Vaya…es tan…no sé. Es horrible. ¿Y alguna vez intentasteis hacer algo? ¿Volvisteis para vengaros?

-No lo intentamos, mi escudo no era fuerte.

-¿Dónde estáis?

-En Denali. Y ¿tu? ¿En qué parte de Forks?

-En la casita que Esme y Carlisle decidieron montar para Emmett y para mí.

Hubo silencio en la otra parte del teléfono, deduje que ella no sabía de la existencia de esa casa.

-Necesito que me ayudéis a vengarme de ella. Os prometo que recuperaremos nuestras vidas en esa casa. Yo sola no puedo hacer nada, yo sola no soy nadie. Os necesito.

-Rosalie…- replicó Bella no muy convencida.

-Por favor.- supliqué yo.

Sabía que si se lo proponía a Edward diría que sí. Es como yo, incapaz de perder a su familia.

-Hablaré con Edward, pero un si por mi parte ya los tienes.

-Muchas gracias. Esta por ahí Nessie, me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Claro.

Y si pasé la tarde, hablando con ella y poniéndonos al día de todo lo que había pasado. Era tan agradable hablar con ella, seguí teniendo la misma alegría en esa vocecilla suya. Me explicaba como había conocido a la que ahora era su mejor amiga. Y como había ido de caza con sus padres y cuando me contó que ella también quería vengarse de la asalta-mentes me invadió una alegría imposible de explicar.


	12. ¿Un plan perfecto?

Rosalie POV

La única familia que me quedaba por el momento estaba de camino a mi pequeño refugio contra la asalta-mentes. Había bautizado esto como "la casa de la venganza" y en parte era cierto. Hasta yo podía oler la tensión del ambiente y eso que no tengo ningún don.

Entre todos íbamos a planear tal venganza que va recordarla toda su eterna vida, si es que llega para contarlo. El hecho es que he pensado en atacar por delante, con el escudo de Bella no nos podrá hacer nada. Cuanta más sangre se derrame mejor, pero toda suya. Luego quedara el problema de que si ordena a toda mi familia que nos ataque, lo pasaremos mal porque cualquiera le dice a Emmett que se aparte un poco que quiero descuartizar a la novia maniaca. Pero creo que encontraremos alguna forma de neutralizar a mi hombre mono. ¿Qué cómo? Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Alguna manera habrá.

Cogí el teléfono para ver si Edward había llamado porque me dijo que lo haría en cuanto llegase a la entrada al bosque. Pero no había nada. Ni una sola llamada. Volví a dejarlo encima de la mesa y me senté delante del ordenador, intentado buscar alguna distracción. Se me ocurrió escribir una novela de todo lo que me había pasado, seguro que me forraba. Pero la gente no aguantaría tanta fantasía junta. ¿Quién se iba a creer que una vampira asalta-mentes le pudiera quitar el novio a la más bella de las vampiras? Seguro que nadie. Es que es prácticamente imposible que con mi belleza alguien se me pueda resistir. Bueno si lo hay, Edward… y Jasper. Cada uno claro, con sus respectivas mujeres e hija.

El teléfono vibró en mi mano, no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que lo cogí de la mesa.

-¿Diga?- hablé apresuradamente.

-Somos nosotros.

-Bien, ¿Edward supongo que sabrás donde está la casita?

-Si, 10 km al sur-oeste de la casa grande- dijo como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria, aunque yo sabía que no era así.

Después de decir eso, colgó. En mi cabeza conté los menos de cinco minutos que tardarían en llegar. Yo aún seguía contando, cuando un pequeño ruido en la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación. Corrí a abrir la puerta, estaba ansiosa por trazar un plan de venganza.

Cuando los vi allí de pie en la puerta, me emocioné al ver que una cuarta parte de mi familia no son marionetas. Los abracé con todas mis fuerzas y besé sus mejillas con entusiasmo.

-Pasad, pasad - les dije mirándolos con interés - ¿Que tal el viaje?

-Muy cansado- contestó Nessie, es obvio que la habían hecho correr mucho.

- No te quejes, hemos parado a descansar - replicó Bella cariñosamente.

Nessie la fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo cinco minutos - aclaró Edward - entiendo que eso no es suficiente para ti, Nessie.

Con su mano derecha revolvió sus rizos cobrizos y Nessie respondió sacándole la lengua.

Esa pequeña escena familiar me recordó a Emmett y lo mal que lo tiene que estar pasando. Inmediatamente sentí celos porque ellos se tenían los unos a los otros y yo no tenía a nadie.

Seguí hablando pero con dificultad, me costaba ver a alguien feliz que no fuera yo.

-Deberíamos... - todos se giraron para mirarme, el pánico se apoderó de mi- ponernos manos a la obra.

Desviaron sus miradas hacia la mesa para luego posarse en mi otra vez.

-Tienes razón - murmuró Edward seriamente.

-Lo mejor sería intenta dejar ciega a Melissa. Eso es lo que deberíamos hacer i podría ser fáciles, claro, si consigo mantener el escudo más de quince minutos. De esta manera, no podrá manejarnos.

Bella había trazado un plan i era mucho mejor que el mío. Atacar por delante no era muy buena idea, demasiado insensato.

-Y luego no hay otra opción que matarla – aclaré sin ningún tapujo.

-Segura que hay otra opción – Dijo Edward, con la mente en otro lado.

-Claro para que vuelva a venir y nos asalte la mente otra vez, no?

Nadie contestó pero yo sabía que tenía razón. Lo mejor sería acabar con ella para siempre, como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Espera Rosalie, sí que podemos hacer otra cosa que la hará sufrir más que su propia muerta.

Escuche expectante sus palabras. ¿Algo peor? ¿Pero como de peor?

-Sigue- contesté interesada en su opinión.

-¿Te acuerdas de la pequeña mazmorra que hay en el sótano? ¿La de la verja? – Asentí a sus palabras- ¿Qué pasa cuando dejas a un vampiro sin sangre? Se muere lentamente.

De pronto se me encendió la lucecita de las ideas. Cuando un vampiro no bebe sangre, se va muriendo poco a poco, es como si se deshidratara. Se va consumiendo por dentro.

-Ya sé por dónde vas. Quiero hacer sufrir a esa desgraciada. Cuanto más mejor. Entonces el plan es, entramos allí descaradamente con el escudo de Bella. La capturamos y la metemos en la mazmorra. ¿Es eso?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Hay algo que no cuadra, porque allí son seis y nosotros cuatro. No queremos hacer daño a nadie pero es imposible entrar allí por la fuerza, es mejor que lo hagamos tranquilamente. Me sorprendí a mi misma pensando esto, no creí que fuera capaz de trazar un plan que no fuera descuartizar a Melissa. La idea de Edward es mucho mejor, dejarla sin sangre hasta que se consumiera era muy buena idea. Así sufriría más y yo estaría más contenta.

-Pero no has pensado en una cosa, y es que allí son dos más que aquí y no podemos entrar por la fuerza por que nos matarían.

Nessie se estremeció al oír mis palabras. Le horroriza la idea de que alguno de nosotros podamos salir heridos, igual que a mí.

Bella también se dio cuenta y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Tienes razón…- Edward puso otra vez cara de pensativo- entraremos sigilosamente, lo primero que debemos hacer es proteger con el escudo a los demás, luego la cogemos a ella, la torturamos un poquito (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y la metemos en la mazmorra. ¿Qué te parece este, Rosalie?

-Mucho mejor y ¿Cuándo entraríamos?

- Debemos esperar unos días para que Bella pueda controlar su escudo.

-Pero es mejor que entremos mañana.

-Rosalie, la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frio

**Hola a todos! Qué tal?**

**Bueno aquí tenéis un capítulo más. Espero que os guste.**

**¿A que no sabéis donde estuve el sábado? Pues en el festival de cine de Sitges y vi a Kellan Lutz. Que esta guapísimo con su pelo rubio.**

**Un beso a todos!**


	13. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Rosalie POV

_El silbido de un pájaro quebró el incesante silencio que nos separaba. Él se encontraba en una punta del salón y yo en la otra. No me atrevía a mirarle, el parecía que tampoco. Abrió y cerró la mano, subió y bajó el brazo, estaba nervioso y yo podía notarlo desde aquí. Se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente. Cambie el peso de una pierna a otra. Él no reaccionó a mi movimiento. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero lo pensé mejor, me miró y volvió a girar la cara. Silenció, nada más. _

_Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me giré, respire hondo y volví a dar la cara. Se dio cuenta, no se movió. Le mire a los ojos, me desvió la mirada. Di un paso adelante, después otro y otro. Todos ellos despacito, tanteando el terreno. Fruncí el ceño y después los labios. Crucé los brazos. Me miró con cara de pena y dio un paso. Descrucé los brazos, él dio otro paso. La tensión era evidente, nadie hizo nada._

_La casa estaba en silencio. Todos estaban fuera. En el saló estábamos él, yo y una vela a punto de apagarse. La mesa estaba destrozada debido a la rabia de Emmett. La discusión anterior había desencadenado su furia._

_Nada, no dijo nada. Avanzó un paso, yo di otro. Estiré el brazo y abrí la mano, dispuesta a firmar la paz. Me cogió la mano y la estiró hacia él. Quedamos con los rostros a centímetros. Notaba su respiración a agitada. Sonrió despacio, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sonreí yo también. Sus ojos dorados centellearon y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Deseaba besarle pero me contuve. Me mordí el labio inferior. Puse mis manos en su cuello y las suyas se posaron sobre mi cintura. Cerré los ojos esperando el beso que sería inminente. Noté que la presión en la cintura desaparecía. Abrí los ojos y ya no estaba._

_-Oso simplón – susurré, me la había vuelto a colar. La ira cubrió cada una de mis células._

_-Te he oído- su voz provenía de nuestra habitación. _

_Corrí hacia allí para poder darle su merecido. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Asomé la cabeza, pero no alcance a ver a nadie. Abrí la puerta. Encontré el suelo y la cama llena de pétalos de rosa. Había dos velas en cada mesita auxiliar. Las cortinas ahora eran rojas. Entré en el baño y también encontré pétalos de rosa en el suelo. La bañera estaba llena de agua mezclada con sales minerales que le daban un toque rosado. Había velas en cada esquina de la bañera. Las toallas habían sido reemplazadas por otras rojas. Y en el espejo, con letras rojas, había escrito: "Te quiero"._

_-Feliz aniversario- susurró Emmett detrás de mí._

_Me giré para darle un beso pero él se aparto. Puse cara extrañada._

_-Siento la discusión de antes, pero era parte del plan._

_Entonces me acercó y me dio un beso con pasión. Le devolví el beso fundiéndonos en un solo ser mientras nos quitábamos la ropa, para meternos en la bañera. Él me tenía ahora entre sus brazos, mientras yo jugueteaba con el agua y él con mi pelo. Nos pasamos horas en esa bañera sin decir una palabra y besándonos todo el rato. Había preparado unas copas de champan para hacer la escena lo más realista posible. Brindamos por nuestro amor y de un trago nos bebimos todo el champan._

_Salimos de la bañera, nos secamos y Emmett me dio un vestido que debió comprar para la ocasión. Era rosa palo, con un poco de vuelo y un cinturón rosa con purpurina. Me entregó unas sandalias plateadas. También me dio unos pendientes y pulseras a juego. Lo acabé de combinar con un pintalabios rojo y unas ondas en mi pelo. No entendía para que era todo esto porque no creía que fuéramos a salir de la habitación, de todas maneras me lo puse. __**(Todo el conjunto está en mi perfil)**_

_-Cuando acabes de vestirte, me llamas._

_Diez segundos más tarde, pronuncie su nombre y él apareció con un esmoquin y una venda en la mano. Suspiré. Me di la vuelta y él me puso la venda en los ojos. Me cogió me guio por la casa, bajamos unas escaleras y entramos en el saló que había sido testigo de nuestra discusión. Me quitó la venda de los ojos y ante mí se extendía el salón perfectamente decorado, sin la mesa destrozada, y unas cortinas rojas. Había reemplazado el mueble roto por otro y encima puso un jarrón con rosas rojas. Había velas por todos lados, música puesta y un gran hueco en el centro de la estancia. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia el gran hueco. Nos movimos al compás de la música, que era lento. Nos acercamos más, de manera que me cogió de la cintura y yo le cogí del cuello, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos plácidamente. Así pasamos canción tras canción, disfrutando del momento y disfrutando el uno del otro. Le agarré más fuerte aún, pues tenía miedo de que fuera una ensoñación y volviéramos al momento de la terrible discusión. Intente borrar eso recuerdos de mi mente concentrándome en la música. Y, por supuesto, concentrándome en Emmett._

Nessie me relató el momento, tal y como se lo había contado yo. Recordaba cada color y cada detalle, como yo sé lo había contado. Bajé la cabeza hacia bajó y suspire.

-Cuanto daría por volver a esos momentos… - musité.

-Lo sé- respondió Nessie.- He soñado estos dos años, con que vinieras y me contaras otra escena como esa. Pero veo que por ahora son imposibles. Echo de menos al tío Emmett.

-Yo también- mis fuerzas flaquearon y tuve que sentarme. Un sollozo escapo de mis labios. Nessie se acercó y me abrazó como si fuera la última vez que me fuera a ver.

Intenté contener mis emociones, pero todas fluyeron en un mar de desesperación. Deseaba entrar allí y recuperar a Emmett, pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado.

Ahora más que nunca me daba cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba y de cuanto le amaba. Nada más me importaba que volver a tocar sus labios.

**Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap.**

**Pretendía enseñar cuanto se quieren Emmett y Rose. Y que ella no se toma a la ligera lo d destruir a la Asalta-mentes.**

**Dejad reviews.**

**Un beso a todos/as.**

**Carlota.**


	14. Un jodido borracho

Melissa POV  
Los tengo a todos donde quiero. Emmett es mío, su familia es mía y yo no puedo ser más feliz. Lo conseguí y no me lo creo. Es lo que siempre quise. Una familia.

Desde siempre, todo había ido mal en mi familia. Mi padre era un borracho carbón que pegaba a mi madre y abusaba de mi. Su interés por todo lo abusivo lo descargaba en mi. Era un jodido borracho que se divertía viéndonos sufrir. Los moratones de mi madre (que tapaba con manga larga) eran provocados por todo tipo de palizas que siempre acababan con algún que otro hueso roto. Y yo... yo era visita frecuente al hospital, porque aparte de los abusos, también me pegaba y mi madre lo justificaba con caídas en el columpio. "Se ha caído " decía. La impotencia y el miedo crecían día a día y lo peor de todo era que por las noches la cosa empeoraba. Mi madre era víctima de todo tipo de insultos y palizas, la ira de todo un día de trabajo era descargado sobre una persona inocente. Las discusiones se prolongaban hasta mas tarde de la media noche. Poco a poco fui comprendiendo que era lo que pasaba después de la media noche, mi padre violaba a mi madre. Ella, después, lloraba en el baño intentándome ocultar todo lo que había pasado.

Hace dos años todo terminó. Me armé de valor y fui capaz de llamar a la policía. Pillaron a mi padre en medio de una paliza, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La pelea de esa mañana fue determinante para la vida de mi madre. Fueron tal los puñetazos y patadas que entro al hospital en estado crítico y salió con los pies por delante.

El juicio fue poco después y por supuesto testifique en contra de mi padre que en todo momento se declaraba inocente. Decía que nosotras éramos las culpable de todo, pero mi palabra tuvo más poder que la suya. Fue condenado a rehabilitación y veinte años de cárcel por asesinato.

Fueros duros meses de trabajo y psicólogos que, por supuesto pagó el estado, puesto que yo era huérfana y menor de edad. Todos pensaban que necesitaría mínimo cinco años para volver a ser una adolescente normal, pero solo necesite uno para bloquear esos recuerdos y poder tomar decisiones basadas en mi criterio y no en el miedo.

Tiempo más tarde cumplí la mayoría de edad y deje atrás todos los internado y demás cosas relacionada con esas cosas. Fui en busca de algo que hacer que me reconfortara, probé con el ballet, el patinaje artístico sobre hielo y la gimnasia rítmica pero nada me llenaba del todo. Sabía lo que buscaba pero no sabía cómo empezar, buscarme un novio que accediera a casarse conmigo para formar una familia iba a ser difícil debido a mi pasado. Entonces pasó lo que creo que fue cosa del destino, apareció Emmett y su familia y la zorra de Rosalie, pero eso es un caso aparte.

Fue difícil hacerme un hueco pero la zorra me ayudó, descubrió mi don o mi arma para conquistar esta familia. Ordenar cosas era lo mío, se me da bien.

Ahora todo estaba tranquilo, Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá, al lado de Jasper con Alice entre las piernas. Carlisle y Esme, como de costumbre, están en su despacho.

_Ven Emmett. Necesito hablar contigo._

Enfiló su camino hacia mí. Acaricie su cara y le besé en la mejilla. Él no se resistió. No recordaba a zorra-Rosalie y eso era bueno.

-¿Quien es la mejor persona a la que has conocido?- le pregunté, quería escuchar de sus labios lo que le obligaba a decir todos los días.

_Yo. Melissa._

-Tu Melissa.

_Puedes irte._

Se volvió al sofá. Seguí con mis planes.

_Se acabó vuestro rato libre. Debéis seguir haciéndome feliz, tal y como haría una familia normal._

Todos se movieron e hicieron un circulo a mi alrededor. Ensancharon sus mandíbulas en una sonrisa y hablaron uno a uno, alabando mi trabajo pero esto tampoco es suficiente ya, me aburre demasiado.

_Iros._

Desparecieron todos. Se fueron a sus habitaciones. Suspiré hondo y me senté en una silla, subí las piernas y las rodeé con los brazos, apoye la cabeza en mis rodilla y cerré fuertemente los ojos. Detrás de mis parpados apareció la imagen de mi madre en el suelo doblada sobre sí misma, mi padre le estaba dando patadas en el estomago. Yo miraba detrás de la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Abrí los ojos y deseche de mi cabeza ese recuerdo, volví a suspirar y cogí fuerzas para volver a dominar a la familia de Emmett.

Quise divertirme un poco provocando la ira de Emmett.

_-_Rosalie es una rubia empedernida que no sabe siquiera como se hace una ecuación, simplemente se riza el pelo con las tenacillas, que por cierto he destrozado.

Emmett bajó corriendo con cara de pocos amigo pero continué hablando. En ese momento quise que Emmett me cogiera del cuello y me desencajara la cabeza del lugar. Me quedé quieta invocando su ira lo suficiente para que se abalanzara sobre mí.

_-_Además no es tan mona como se cree ser. Se nota que su pelo es teñido. Ya sabes lo que dicen no? Rubia de bote...

Emmett enfureció aún más. Corrió hacia mí y en un momento ya tenía su mano rodeando mi cuello. Me elevó unos centímetros, apretando mas fuerte mi cuello. Se oyó un crack, que debió ser mi cuello que empezaba a desencajarse, espere aún mas para dar la orden pero me cansé de esta situación.

_Suéltame!_

Emmett no hizo lo que le ordene y siguió apretando mi cuello. Sentía como si todo fuera desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Me sentía cansada y mareada debido a que Emmett estaba rompiendo mi cuello. Fuera de la casa, en el límite del bosque vi a Bella con cara de concentración, usaba su escudo contra mí. Después de eso cerré los ojo y perdí el conocimiento.


	15. Ruedan cabezas

15. Ruedan cabezas.

Emmett POV

Su cabeza cayó a mis pies. Todavía tenía su cuerpo agarrado, estaba rígido. Sentía la necesidad de romper algo más, de despedazarla pero me contuve, sentí que ya habría tiempo para eso mas tarde. Lo solté haciendo que cayera justo encima de su cabeza, salvé el espacio que ocupaba con una gran zancada. Me dirigí a sentarme en una silla, me sentía a cansado y abrumado por la situación. Miré fijamente el cuerpo rígido de Melissa, en ese instante pasó por mi cabeza un sentimiento de remordimiento que deseche fácilmente puesto que no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme. Ella causó el mismo dolor multiplicado por cien, aunque fuera emocional, dolía más que el físico y eso me mataba.

Entonces recordé a aquel Ángel que un día me salvó de la muerte, su imagen estaba borrosa, no podía distinguir sus facciones, ni lo que yo había sentido por ella pero tenía el presentimiento de que había sido fuerte. Pero solo me hacía falta verla para recordarlo todo, una simple imagen suya bastaría para hacer que mi cabeza volviera a la normalidad. La neófita que estaba tendida en el suelo era la causante de mi falta de memoria, mis recuerdos se han borrado.

El ruido de unos andares sobre el porche de la casa me sacó de mi ensoñación, aún me sentía agobiado por la situación. Incremente mi paso para llegar a la puerta. La abrí, no sabía que o a quien me iba a encontrar allí. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, una larga y espesa cabellera descendía por unos hombros perfectamente estilizados, las clavículas que sobresalían distorsionaban la camiseta gris de tirantes que llevaba puesta. La camiseta se adaptaba perfectamente a su esbelto pecho. Su abdomen plano hacia de su cuerpo, perfecto para el modelaje. Los estrechos tejanos de color azul cielo se estrechaban a sus contorneadas curvas, su redondo y esbelto trasero reafirmaba su figura de modelo. Sus zapatos eran más bien unas bailarinas, también de color gris. Recordé a aquella misma figura, con la misma ropa en el bosque cuando era atacado por un enorme oso, recuerdo como se interpuso entre el oso y yo y como su culo se contraía y relajaba a medida que se peleaba con mi peludo amigo.

La miré a los ojos, eran de un perfecto color amarillento, que resaltaba gracias a su gloss rosa. Hizo una mueca triste y abrió sus perfectas manos paralelas a su cuerpo como diciendo Estoy aquí. Recordé como manché aquella misma camiseta de sangre y como apartaba su frágil cara para no olerla, al principio pensé que me asqueaba pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado y con mucha razón.

Enérgicamente dio un salto y se colgó de mi cuello abrazándome muy fuerte. Como relámpagos aparecieron los cien años que llevamos como pareja, cada momento, cada recuerdo, sustituyo a los dos últimos años. Una alegría intensa me recorrió todo el cuerpo y rodeé su cintura con sus brazos y ella do un pequeño salto para rodear mi cintura con sus piernas. Separo su mejilla de mi oreja para mirarme a los ojos con entusiasmo. Cerré los ojos placenteramente, esperando su beso. Ella apretó sus labios contra los míos tan fuertemente que si hubiera sido un humano me hubiera caído. Saboreé su gloss sabor fresa despacio, pero ella ya había dado un paso más pues ahora éramos como una sola persona.

Me sentía tan lleno que ya no veía más allá de su cuerpo y el mío juntos. Deseaba pasar con ella toda la eternidad, porque sé que a pesar de estos dos años en los que he sufrido, ella nunca ha dejado que quererme tanto como la he querido yo a ella. Pues no la culpo por haberme dejado, por que aprendí la lección más valiosa que un ángel puede darme: debo pensarme las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas. A pesar de todo esto, se que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros dos, siento en su beso que hacía tiempo que deseaba volver pero que por miedo a represalias no lo había hecho. El tiempo ahora pasa muy despacio, no deseo separarme de ella por nada del mundo, me quedaría en esta posición toda la eternidad aunque eso signifique no vivir más.

Rosalie POV

Estoy exhausta. Cada célula de mi cuerpo esta extasiada con su anhelado aroma. No me hace falta nada más para ser feliz. Su grande y fornido cuerpo ahora descansa debajo del nudo hecho con mis piernas, como tiene que ser. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura con tanta ansia que me hace pensar que de verdad me ha echado de menos. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, pero un detalle detrás suyo hizo que no bajara la cabeza del todo. El cuerpo de Melissa yace en el suelo partido en dos a la altura de la cabeza. Deshice mi nudo en torno al cuerpo de Emmett. Bajé al suelo y me dirigí al cuerpo de la asalta-mentes, al fondo vi cuatro siluetas que me miraban expectantes. Todavía no les hice caso, había algo más importante que ocupaba mi mente. Verla allí tendida en el suelo, provocó mi ira. Vislumbre a Jasper llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Miré fijamente el cuerpo de la neófita y le di un puntapié en el estomago que el cuerpo salió disparado y choco contra la mesa que había al otro lado de la estancia, nadie se movió. Cogí su cabeza por el cabello, la cual antes de cogerla estaba tapada con su espesa cabellera tapándole absolutamente todas sus fauces y dije:

-Estúpida e hipócrita asalta-mentes. ¿Crees que te ibas a salir con la tuya? Pues no, no lo has conseguido y mira que te he dado un margen de dos años y aun así has sido tan estúpida para embelesarte con el oso simplón que es MI marido. Con cariño pero no te mereces todo esto, una familia no se consigue de la noche a la mañana. Lleva su tiempo porque cada persona que la compone ha de ser igual de valiosa de lo que tú lo eres para ella. Ha de crearse un vínculo de amistad importante que no se consigue con cualquier persona. Ya está ya te lo he dicho, a ver si en otra vida aprendes un poquito.

Solté su cabeza y corrí a los brazos de mi hermana Alice, después corrieron todos para darme un abrazo y así formamos un gran corro de vampiros agarrados los unos a los otros, esta vez felices.

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con un capitulo mas. Espero que os guste, se que mucho/as esperabais el momento en que la cabeza de Melissa saldría volando, pues disfrutad del momento. **

**Un beso a todos y dejad reviews.**


	16. Quemando pesadillas

Quemando pesadillas.

Emmett POV

Cuando Rosalie tiró la cabeza de Melissa al suelo, se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de la pelea contra neófitos, tenía la misma mueca en la cara. Sentía rabia por su enemigo y eso me disgustaba. La notaba distinta, más madura, con los pies en el suelo. Por parte es bueno porque significa que esto la ha hecho cambiar y ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista pero me preocupa porque significa que ya no es la misma Rosalie de siempre.

Rosalie abrazó a cada componente de la recuperada familia. Me volvió a mirar con cara de arrepentimiento, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

Volví a tener mis dudas sobre nuestra relación, incluso con Rosalie de otra manera tenía dudas porque a mí me gustaba la Rosalie de antes y no la de ahora. De todas maneras todavía no he hablado con ella lo cual significa que no puedo certificar su cambio, pero la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sus gestos ya no son los mismos, que su pelo vuela suelto por su espalda. En otra situación lo habría llevado recogido en una complicada trenza, al menos es lo que hacía en todas la peleas y entrenamientos que se trataran de esto.

Me siguió mirando pero esta vez era una mirada de enamorada. Esta bellísima. Me reafirmo en lo que he dicho, después de mirarla sigo tan enamorado de ella como el primer día. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y supe entonces que es la mujer de mi vida, que yo si ella no soy nada. Por mucho que el tiempo pase no hay nada que pueda cambiar lo que siento, nada, absolutamente nada. Siento que cuando la veo mi corazón helado vuelve a latir, que me hierve la sangre cuando ella me toca.

Me volvió a la mente el último beso, aquel del bosque y todo lo que vino después de él. Si; es verdad que sufrí mucho pero ahora la tengo de vuelta mi lado, conmigo y eso es lo que importa. Prometo no volver a tener dudas en cuanto a nuestra relación, simplemente porque sé que es perfecta y sin grietas.

-No hace falta que las tengas, ella te quiere- me susurró Edward al oído, al tiempo que me daba una palmada en la espalda.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír. Tenía razón, ella me quiere. Lo veo en su sonrisa. Corrí a abrazarla y a decirle lo mucho que la quiero. Bese sus labios con fervor y ella los míos, pero todo despacio como si el mundo se acabara y quisiéramos detenerlo aquí. Quería parar el tiempo y quedarme con ella en mis brazos, para siempre.

-Vale, vale, iros a un hotel- mascullo Jasper, aunque tampoco le escuchamos y seguimos a nuestro rollo.

Ella se separó de mi y despacio dijo:

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Todos comprendimos lo que quería decir. Carlisle y Esme salieron disparados por la puerta, supongo que a buscar algunos troncos para que quemara mejor. Jasper y Alice, cogieron cabeza y cuerpo respectivamente y así salimos por la puerta. Carlisle estaba acabando de colocar los troncos que habían encontrado, formamos un círculo alrededor de ese montón y Jasper tiró el cuerpo seguido de Alice que tiro la cabeza, yo pase el brazo por los hombros de Rosalie y ella me cogió de la cintura. Todas las parejas hicieron lo mismo y Nessie se puso enfrente de sus padres.

Carlisle encendió una cerilla de la cual salió una abundante llama.

-Hasta nunca- susurró el mayor, tirando la cerilla.

Se formo una gran llamarada en el montón de troncos. El fuego ilumino el cielo oscuro, parecía que hubiera amanecido. Hacia calorcito. Las llamas salieron disparadas hacia los lados. El crepitar de los troncos era tranquilizador, más bien la idea de que Melissa estaba ahí debajo, de que por fin ella moría y Rosalie ganaba.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui. Me doy cuenta de lo abominable de la situación. De que yo fui el causante de todo, fue mi culpa el desmembramiento de la familia, el dolor de todos ellos y debe pesar sobre mi conciencia todo esto, debo sentirme culpable por todo lo sucedido. Porque si yo aquel día no me hubiera desviado de mi camino, quizá ahora Melissa no se estaría quemando bajo las llamas y todos nosotros camparíamos felices por el campo cazando osos pardos y pumas salvajes.

El humo formaba una nube encima de nuestras cabezas. Mirábamos felices la hoguera, todos teníamos una sonrisa en la cara. Si; es cruel pero más cruel fue ella con nosotros. Nos manipuló como marionetas, éramos personajes inverosímiles en su historia. Unos componentes más de lo que ella creía una familia. No es mi culpa que pasara una mala infancia, ni que su madre muriera por culpa de su padre, es más, no tengo nada que ver con ello. Pero ella creía que si y me lo repitió miles de veces. Me decía: "_Sabes, me recuerdas a mi padre". _Entonces yo me asustaba, me miraba con cara de demonio como si quisiera clavarme un cuchillo en el pecho, pero lo que la redimía era el hecho de que éramos vampiros con la muerte fuera de nuestro alcance. Suena raro, muerte. Una palabra que nunca me ha gustado y sin embargo en nuestro mundo no hacemos otra cosa que usarla y usarla. Siempre emana de nuestras lenguas toda clase vocablos relacionados con el mismo tema, que si cortémosle la cabeza porque así morirá, que si quemémosla porque así la rematamos. Me gustaría vivir un día en que no nos preocupemos por matar a alguien, ni siquiera un animal. Ni siquiera eso.

Es difícil lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero vivir un día en que todo lo importante sea Rosalie y nada más. Quiero besarla y abrazarla durante todo el día, pasar todas las horas en la cama de la casita abrazados, sin más preocupaciones que ella y su felicidad. Nada mas podrá enturbiar nuestras vidas, ni una Melissa, ni una Paquita. No importa nadie más que ella, ella y ella. Espera, ¿he dicho que solo me importa ella? Si; solo ella.

**Buenaaasss!**

**He aquí otro capítulo, pero que sepáis que si no cambio de idea el próximo ya será el ultimo, porque ya no se puede alargar mas una historia que ya está acabada. A no ser que tengáis una muy buena idea para seguir y me la dejéis en un review. Entonces sí que considerare continuarla. **

**Un beso a todos.**

**P.D: he publicado un one-shoot mas que se llama **_**Intentando sobrevivir,**_** también tengo otro que se llama **_**Tan frío como el hielo. **_**Espero que os gusten.**


End file.
